Second chance at love
by rockerchick16
Summary: Inuyasha is a single dad looking for love, but every time he mentions his pups his dates run for the hills. He was about to give up on love until someone unexpected appeared at his door step. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

'Another horrible date,' Inuyasha sighed opening the door to his home. He had just gone on a date with a lovely woman only to find out that she hated kids. 'I should have known anyway.' He walked upstairs and checked on his children. Peaking in, he saw them tucked in and asleep. 'My beautiful pups.' Closing the door he went to his room, showered and climbed in bed. Before he turned the light off, his phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Inuyasha, how was your date?"

"Horrible Miroku, no more blind dates; I've had enough."

"What happened?"

Inuyasha laid on his back. "She basically told me she hated kids."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"I showed her a picture of my pups and she called them brats," Inuyasha said dryly.

"Oh…I didn't know Inuyasha."

"Well, like I said, no more dates. I'm tired of these disappointments. I know you and Sango are trying to help, but it's not working."

"But-"

"No."

"What am I suppose to tell Sango? She wanted you to meet a friend of hers tomorrow."

"I don't know nor do I care."

"Inu-" he hung up and sighed. He had to face the facts, there was no one out there for him. Sighing once more, he turned the light off and drifted off to sleep.

**XXX**

Morning came earlier than Inuyasha wanted.

"Papa!" two young pups opened his door and jumped up on his bed. Smiling Inuyasha sat up to greet them.

"Good morning Keiko, Keitaro." Keitaro, his son was smiling up at him. He had amber eyes and his hair was silver, but the tip of his ears, perked on the top of his head, and the bottom of his hair was black. Keiko, his daughter, had blue eyes and hair was the opposite of Keitaro; she too had dog ears.

"Morning papa," Keitaro said smiling. Keiko smiled up at him. She didn't talk much.

"What's up you two?"

"Do you have to work today," Keiko said in a shy voice.

"Not today."

"Can we go to the park," Keitaro said.

"If that's what you both want." They looked at each other than back at Inuyasha and nodded. "Okay, go get dress and I'll make us breakfast."

"Thank you papa," they jumped off the bed and ran out the room. Shaking his head, he climbed out the bed, took a quick shower, got dress, and went downstairs to make breakfast. In no time he was done and Keitaro and Keiko were at the table.

"Thank you for the food," they said and eat.

"So, why do you guys want to go to the park so early," Inuyasha asked glancing at his pups.

"Today is the Cherry Blossom festival."

"Oh…"

"You forgot papa," Keiko asked growing sad.

'What do I do. I can't tell them I forgot even though I did,' he thought trying to remain calm.

"Of course not. We have to stop by grandma's house. She wants to see you two."

"Okay," after eating, Inuyasha washed the dishes.

"Go put you jackets on," he called from the kitchen.

"Kay," he headed out and found them sitting in the living room ready. He grabbed his keys off the table.

"Let's get going." Fastening them in the car he drove to his mothers. In about twenty minutes he was there. Helping them out, together they headed to the front door.

"Papa, can I ring the bell this time," Keitaro asked.

"Of course," picking him up he positioned him in front of the door bell and let him ring it. Inuyasha placed him down and looked at Keiko, who was standing next to him quietly.

'I wonder if something is bothering her,' before he could ask, the door opened.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you're here."

"Hi mom," he hugged her. She looked down and smiled.

"How are you two?"

"Good," they said in unison. She stepped aside and let them in.

"I would like to speak with your father for a second. You two can go in the play room." Nodding they ran off. She turned back to Inuyasha. "How was you date last night?" Inuyasha groaned not wanting to relive the experience.

"Let's not talk about it please." He plopped on the couch in the living room. Izayoi took a seat next to him.

"Was it that bad dear?" she asked concern.

"Yea, I told Miroku I'm done with these blind dates. I know Keitaro and Keiko need a mother, but I've had enough. Let's just face it, there is no one out there for me."

"Why are you so negative Inuyasha? Love takes time and you just have to be patient. She'll come to you when you least expect it."

"Yea, I'm just going to come home one day and she'll be standing on my door step," he grumbled. Izayoi patted him on the back.

"She'll come, I know she will." Inuyasha gave her a small smile. As much as he wanted to believe her, he just couldn't.

"Thanks for the cheering up mom." He got up. "I promised the pups that I would take them to the park."

"Yea, today is the Cherry Blossom festival. They've been talking about that for weeks."

"I know, Keitaro, Keiko, it's time to go." Hearing their names, they ran to him. "Say good bye to grandma."

"Bye grandma," they walked over to her and gave her hug.

"Be good you two."

"We will."

"Bye ma," giving his mother a hug, they left to their destination, the park. "Are you guys ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay," he parked his car across the street from the park and helped Keitaro and Keiko out of the car. "Let's have some fun."

**XXX**

Inuyasha glanced in his rear review mirror. His pups here sound asleep. He smiled glad that his pups had fun. It had been awhile since he spent time with them.

'I need to focus on them more,' he thought pulling up to his house. A figure was standing at his door. 'I wonder who that could be.' Fully alert, he parked and climbed out. Slowly he approached the figure.

"Who are you and why are you on my door step?" The figure turned around. "Step into the light." The figure hesitated first, but than gave in. Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome."

* * *

**A/N: Yes another story. I know I need to finish the ones I have. I just had to write this one. It's been in my head for days. This chapter is a bit boring, but it does get better. So what do you guys thing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only the twins, Keitaro and Keiko.**

**Note: **_Italic is thoughts_

**Chapter 2: Stay**

Inuyasha was shocked and did not know what to do. _Why is Kagome here?_

"I'm sorry for intruding Inuyasha," Kagome said looking down.

"You're not intruding," he said quickly. He looked her over, taking her appearance in fully. _She looks broken, so fragile. Much different from the last time I've seen her. _He spotted a suitcase next to her.

"I just gonna go. I'm sorry for bothering you." Picking up her suitcase, Kagome began walking away, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Why are you here?"

"I…" she finally looked up at him. Her once sparkling eyes were now dull. There was no life in them anymore. "I have no where to go." tears welled up in her eye. "I didn't know who else to turn to. You were the first person I thought of."

"Kagome, you're welcomed to stay with me."

"But-"

"Daddy, can we go in now," Keitaro said with Keiko following closely behind. Turning Inuyasha walked over to them. Keiko rubbed her eyes as he picked her up.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you had kids," Kagome said looking at them.

"Yep, they're my pups." he kissed the top of Keiko's head.

"Daddy how's that?" asked Keitaro.

"This is a friend of mines. She's gonna be staying with us for awhile." smiling he walked up to the front door, unlocked it and opened the door. Kagome followed quietly behind. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," closing the door, she sat her bag down and sat on the couch. Ten minutes later, Inuyasha returned. "I don't want to intrude on your wife and kids."

"No wife, Kikyo and I just didn't work out."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," Inuyasha sat next to her. "What happened with you and Koga?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to."

She was quiet for awhile before speaking. "Koga and I just didn't fit together as I thought. I couldn't take it anymore so I left before thinking."

Inuyasha decided not to press forward. "Well, as I said before, you are welcomed here."

"Thank you Inuyasha." she smiled at him.

"No problem. Let me show you to your room. You look tired."

"Okay," grabbing her suitcase, Inuyasha took Kagome upstairs.

He stopped at the room down the hall and opened the room door. "I hope this room is okay for you."

"Yes thank you," walking in he sat her suitcase in front of the bed.

"If you need anything, just let me know."

"I will," he walked to the door. "Inuyasha, thank you again."

"No problem," once he left, Kagome sat on the bed sighing. She hadn't expected for Inuyasha to let her stay. She was so sure that he would send her away, but he didn't.

_Why didn't he send me away. _she smiled, glad that she still had someone to come to. Yawning, she got ready for bed. _I'll show him how thankful I am of him. _She drifted off into a blissful sleep.

XXX

Inuyasha sat on his bed. He could not stop thinking about what his mother said. _Maybe it's just a coincidence that Kagome showed up know now. _But for some reason, Inuyasha was not at all convinced. It just felt to strange for Kagome to come at the right moment. _Maybe the Fates are finally answering my prayers._ Going to bed he dreamt of the next couple of days with Kagome staying. His only concern was if his pups would like her.

XXX

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of breakfast. Confused and dazed, he made his way to the kitchen and found Kagome over the stove. She turned and smiled at him. "Good morning Inuyasha."

"Good morning."

"I thought I'd make breakfast for you and your pups."

"Um… thanks." Just than, his pups ran down to greet them. "Hey you two." Inuyasha bent over and picked up Keiko.

"Mornin' daddy," she said.

"Something smells good," Keitaro said sniffing the air.

"That would be breakfast. I bet you two are hungry." Kagome said walking over to the little. Keitaro and Keiko nodded eagerly. "Well, have a seat. I hope you guys like blueberry pancakes."

"Yea!" placing Keiko down, he followed them to the dinning room and sat at the table.

"Okay, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."

"How about I help you."

"Okay," Inuyasha got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Keiko, what do you think of daddy's friend? She's pretty right?" asked Keitaro.

Keiko nodded. "She looks like mommy doesn't she?" Keiko asked.

"No, she looks prettier than mommy and she smells nice too."

"Do you think she can be are new mommy?"

"I hope so, I like her a lot."

"Me too," this was the first time the twins were interested in any of their father's lady friends. Especially, Keiko, she was so scared that one of them would take him away from them. But with Kagome, it was a different story. Keiko felt like she could trust her.

_I wonder if she would play with me?_

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in with plates of food. "Breakfast is ready." Inuyasha said placing a plate in front of them. Keiko and Keitaro smiled and dug in, making a silent promise to have Kagome live with them for good.

**A/N: Short chap. Next one will be longer. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only the twins, Keitaro and Keiko.**

_Italic is thought_

**Chapter 3: Back to the park**

Keitaro and Keiko decided to ask Kagome some questions while they were all eating.

"My name is Keitaro and this is Keiko."

"It's nice to meet you two." Kagome said smiling. "Are you the oldest?"

"Yep," Keitaro said proudly. "I protect Keiko when daddy isn't around."

"Impressive, I wish I had a older brother like you." He beamed with happiness. Kagome looked over at Keiko who was looking back at her quietly. "Are you glad to have such a devoted brother by your side?"

"Yes," Keiko said smiling.

Inuyasha watched quietly at what was happening. Keiko would normally just nod but, she actually answered back verbally. Did this mean that Keiko liked Kagome?

"So how old are you two?"

"They're twins and are both four," Inuyasha said jumping in.

"Awe, when I have kids I want cute twins just like you two."

"Really," Keiko asked.

"Of course I do."

"But we're half demons," Keitaro said sadly.

"So, what's wrong being half demon?"

"There's nothing wrong with it." Inuyasha said smiling.

"But people don't like us," Keiko said.

"That's only because they are jealous of you two."

"If you say so daddy," Keiko just sighed.

Inuyasha looked at Keiko. _Does this have to do with what is bothering her?_

"You smell nice Kagome," Keitaro said before Inuyasha could say anything.

Kagome looked a bit startled but then smiled. "Thank you Keitaro."

"You smell really nice. Doesn't Kagome smell nice dad?"

Inuyasha chocked on his juice at the question. "Um…yea Kagome has a wonderful scent."

She blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

"So," Inuyasha began trying to change the subject. "What do you guys want to do today?"

"Let's go to the park," Keitaro suggested.

"Can we daddy," Keiko asked.

"Well…. We went yesterday. The festival is over with."

"But we can still play at the park dad."

"Yea daddy, that's why it's called a park." Keitaro said and Keiko giggled.

"I know that," he grumbled. "But we were there yesterday."

"Please please please," they said in unison.

"Yea Inuyasha, that's a great idea. It's okay that you went yesterday. They want to be active so let them. Besides, it's been awhile since I've been there. I need to get familiar with everything again," Kagome said.

"Okay fine since everyone wants to go."

"YEA!"

"After you guys finish eating."

"All done."

"Me too."

Kagome laughed and collected their plates. "I'll clean up and you three can get ready."

"A you sure," Inuyasha asked.

"Yep."

Inuyasha scooped up Keitaro and Keiko in his arms and took them upstairs. Kagome watched them retreat and quickly cleaned up. Once the dishes were cleaned and put up, she hurried upstairs to her room and took a shower.

_I guess this means his pups like me. _She smiled and dressed. When she went downstairs they were sitting on the couch waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"Yea," Kagome put her jacket on. They all headed out the door and to the park.

The ride was very smooth. Keitaro and Keiko asked Kagome various questions about herself which she answered happily. Inuyasha was shocked at how much Keiko participated in the conversation. Usually it was like pulling teeth when he tried to get her to talk. But seeing her talking and laughing brought joy to him. Kagome's voice brought him back to reality.

"So all three of you eat Ramen every day?"

"Yep, Ramen is really good." Keitaro said.

"Eating that every night is not good for you."

"I eat it all the time." Inuyasha said disagreeing.

"What about fruits and vegetables, rice and bread? What about those?"

"Vegetables are nasty," Keiko said sticking out her tongue.

"I'm cooking from now on. Before we go home, we need to do some serious food shopping," Kagome said.

"We never went food shopping before."

"It'll be fun trust me."

Inuyasha pulled into a parking spot and helped Keitaro and Keiko out the car. "Okay you two go have fun." He said waving them off. Keitaro grabbed Keiko's hand and headed to the playground.

"I'm serious about food shopping," Kagome said walking over to one of the benches.

"I know you are." He sat beside her. "They like you a lot."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. Keiko usually doesn't talk to anyone but family and when she does she hardly says anything. It felt wonderful when I watched her enjoying herself with you."

"I'm glad she was. Your pups are amazing Inuyasha."

"Yea," he looked over at them going down the slide laughing. "I try and shield them from these hurtful people. I don't want them to grow up the same way I did."

"I know it must be hard for them."

"It is, I hate it." He said sadly.

"But not everyone hates half demons. I don't hate them." She said smiling and he returned the smile.

"I know you don't."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking again. "Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She laughed. "Go ahead."

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but what happened with you and Kikyo?"

"Well, everything was fine until she got pregnant with."

"What do you mean?"

"All Kikyo wanted me for was for my money. I didn't really matter to her. When she found out she was pregnant she tried to have an abortion. I stopped her and begged her to have the pups. After she did she wanted a divorce. She said I could have the brats without a fight all she wanted was a quarter of a million and she would never show her face again."

"That's horrible."

"I know, the pups have to see her once a month. I didn't want them to grow up and never know who their mother is. I don't think I can tell them the truth about her either."

"I'm sure they are happy with the way things are now."

"But what about when they get older? Keiko will go into the whole "Dating" phase." Kagome giggled. "Some things I cannot teach her."

"Well that's true. You can be hopeless at times."

"That's mean," he pouted but she just laughed.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Things will work out, you just have to wait."

"I'm not a very patient person."

"I know but you have to be."

He sighed. "I guess you're right. I still have time."

"Daddy, Kagome, can you push us?" Keitaro asked walking over to them with Keiko trailing behind.

"Of course we can," Kagome said taking their hand.

_It doesn't look like I have to wait long_. Inuyasha smiled and followed.

**So what do you think? Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to InuyashaKagome4lyfe for being by Beta Reader. Everyone enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own the twins, Keitaro and Keiko.**

**Chapter 4: Trip Down Memory Lane**

Around noon, they left the park and headed to a small diner to grab a quick lunch. Keitaro and Keiko were eager to go shopping since it would be their first time. They watched their father and Kagome argue about what they should eat for dinner that night.

"What's wrong with pasta?" Kagome asked furiously.

"It's disgusting," Inuyasha said, sticking out his tongue.

"You think everything is nasty." She stated, sighing.

"No. I don't."

Keitaro laughed quietly. No one ever stood up to his dad. It amazed him that Kagome didn't back down, especially when he was in Alpha mode.

Keiko side-glanced at Keitaro as he wore a goofy grin, then glanced back at her father and Kagome. Although they were arguing, Keiko watched the delight in her father's eyes. No longer was his eyes filled with sadness and pain. A new emotion engulfed those ember eyes. A feeling Keiko could not name. She knew that it was a good emotion.

"Well, you haven't tried mine. How about chicken alfredo? Remember when we made it the last time?"

Inuyasha could remember it all too well.

**Flashback**

A gentle wind blew, hitting with window. Sixteen year old Inuyasha lay on the bed in his room. His parents had gone off somewhere together for the night and he was stuck at home, alone. His stomach growled in hunger wanting nourishment.

"This stinks..." He sat up and looked around glanced outside the window, watching the snowflakes dance in the wind. He loathed the fact that his parents would leave him alone in the house without a head notice. His stomach growled once more. .Sighing, he got out of bed and decided to find something to eat.

As he made his way downstairs, a knock sounded on his door. He smiled, as the scent from the door drifted to his nose. He ran to the door and opened it. A young Kagome stood outside the door. She wore a navy blue coat; small patches of white fluff covered her shoulders and hair. Her rosy cheeks shined against her midnight hair and made her chocolate eyes shine.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" Kagome asked, smiling. Shaking his head from the trance, he stepped aside. She walked in, shaking the snow off her. "It's really cold out."

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought you were lonely since you where all by yourself. If you want me to leave, I can."

"No!" Inuyasha said quickly. In truth, he wanted and was relieved to have Kagome over. Kagome and he had been friends since he could remember. They always spent time together. It was strange, but sometimes they knew or could pick up how the other was feelings. "I really want you to stay."

"Good." She smiled gently at him. Inuyasha's heart beat quickened. Every time he saw that smile, it made his heart soar. "Since you don'tknow how to cook--"

"That's mean." he pouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. "I thought that I could make dinner, with your help of course."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to eat, then yes." He sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Let's make chicken alfredo."

"What the hell is that?" He stuck out his tongue. "Sounds disgusting."

"Well, I think you might like it." She rummaged through the cabinets and the refrigerator. "Looks like we have everything we need."

"Let's hope so. I'm not going to the store in this weather."

"We do, don't worry. I make this all the time for mom, Souta and grandpa. They like it a lot."

"Whatever." He mumbled. Although he was pretending not to really care, he actually was excited about tasting it. It was rare for Kagome to make him dinner and when she did, he made sure to enjoy it to the fullest.

He watched her quietly from the doorway as she rolled up her sleeves to her elbow and put her hair in a ponytail. She turned around to Inuyasha mpatiently. "Come over here so I can tie your hair back. I don't want silver hair in my food." He rolled his eyes and reluctantly walked over to her. He was a few inches taller than her so he had to kneel some so she could reach his hair. Being so close, he breathed in her jasmine scent. It made him feel light headed. Unlike most girls, Kagome didn't wear perfume, which helped Inuyasha's nose from suffering.

After a minute or so, she was down and he stepped away from her.

"What do you want me to do now?" he asked, trying to clear his head.

"We need to wash our hands and then we can get started."

"Okay."

Things went smoothly from there. Kagome instructed Inuyasha on what ingredients to take out of the refrigerator and the cabinets. She put the ingredients in order from first to last and told Inuyasha to cut the boneless chicken in to strips while she melted the butter. To Inuyasha's surprise, he was enjoying himself. They talked about various things while cooking: school, and their plans for the weekend. Kagome's laughter rang out around the kitchen. A sweet melody Inuyasha loved listening to.

Unfortunately, dinner was finished and they eat in silence which was usual for them. They always had something to talk about but for some mysterious reason tonight, neither one of them could think of anything. Sitting across from Kagome, Inuyasha looked up at her. She was picking at her food, moving it around her plate but never eating it. Something was wrong, Inuyasha hesitated to ask what. Instead of asking, he continued to eat in silence.

After dinner, they began to clean up, Kagome washed and Inuyasha dried the dishes.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you question?" Kagome held a dish in her hand.

"Um…yeah, go 'head. I'm all ears." For emphasis, he wiggled his ears.

Kagome giggled silently but grew serious "How…I mean, what do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well," she hesitated.

"Kagome, you can tell me anything. We're best friends remember?" He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well, what is it that you like about me?"

"Oh," he smiled. "That's easy. You're funny, intelligent, and you speak your mind."

"Oh…ok." She looked down and went back to cleaning the dish in her hand.

Inuyasha frowned, not sure why she was sad again. 'Was it something I said or perhaps what I didn't say?'

"Kagome, you are different than any girl I have ever met so far. A beautiful flower among weeds." She laughed and he continued. "You are brave and you can put up with me."

"Yeah, I realized that not a lot of people can."

"Ye- hey, that's mean." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, I'm glad we are together because I--" and he paused.

"You what?" she looked at him with her round chocolate eyes.

"I…I like having you around. We make a good team." He finally said.

"We sure do." That lightened Kagome's mood and for the rest of the night held nothing but warmth and happy moments between the two.

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha smiled to himself, remembering that that was the day he realized that he was in love with Kagome Higurashi.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention fellow viewers. I am looking for someone(if anyone is interested) to be my co-writer. A helper and share ideas with me to my new story(no title yet). If anyone has any creative juices and would like to help write a story with me, I would really like that. I started writing a chapter and I will give you a little clip of it. The way I am going to decide is whoever has the best ideas. I don't know how many people I will pick (1-3). I never done this before but I thought it might be a good idea. For those who are not interested, let me know what you think of this tidbit please. If I should continue, if it's a good idea, or whatever. It's in the making and this is not final yet. Anyway here it is: **

There is a prophecy as old as time:

_A babe with blue rimmed eyes and red irises will be born on a moonless night. On his seventeenth birthday, a rain of terrors shall follow; the sky, forever dark; the earth, forever cold. Many shall try and destroy him, but none shall prevail. Cries of mournful mothers will engulf the sky. Fathers drenched in the blood of the fallen weep with pain. And he, the new king, shall rule all._

**Remember, tell me what you think and if you are interested in being apart of my new creation! Everyone has the until the end of December if you want to be part of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yo Gabba Gabba "Party in my tummy." I only own the twins, Keitaro and Keiko.**

**A/N: To get the full effect, play this song. I love it so much! This is one of the best songs I have ever heard!**

**Chapter 5: Shopping**

They finished eating and headed out, though it took some time and a lot of arguing to get it done. Kagome made sure that they were going to have a balance diet. Inuyasha took everyone home so they could ride in the van. Kagome picked the destination to do the shopping. Inuyasha was surprised that she remembered anything from the past.

"Let's go dad," Keitaro said from the van. He and Keiko were buckled up and ready to go. Kagome sat in the passenger seat looking over the list.

"I'm coming," Inuyasha jumped in the van and fastened his seat belt. "Everyone ready?" his pups groaned in the back seat, which made him chuckle. "Okay, let's go."

"YEA!" he drove off. Inuyasha plugged in his i-pod. "Do you two want to hear your favorite song?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "What favorite song?"

"Yea dad, play it," Keiko said. Inuyasha grinned at Kagome and played the song. Keitaro and Keiko began singing.

_Dinner time. Time to eat._

_I'm gonna eat yeah_

_Yummy yummy _

_gonna eat yeah_

_Yummy yummy_

_Chicken! Yeah!_

_In my tummy party party_

_Yeah!_

Kagome looked in the back and watched Keitaro and Keiko sing to each other. She laughed and looked at Inuyasha who was singing as well.

_In my tummy_

_Cheese! Yeah! _

_In my tummy_

_Party Party Yeah!_

_In my tummy,_

Keitaro and Keiko rubbed their stomach.

_Juice! Yeah!_

_In my tummy yeah_

_There's a party in my tummy_

_So yummy, So yummy_

_Nowtheres a party in my tummy_

_So yummy, So yummy yummy_

_Hey there's a party in my tummy_

_So yummy, so yummy_

_Now there's a party in my tummy_

_So yummy, So yummy yummy, yummy, yummy_

_(Carrots and green beans cry)_

_"Why are you sad?"_

_"We want to go to the party, The party in your tummy."_

_"Carrots want to go, to the party in my tummy?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Oh well do green beans want to go to the party in my tummy?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Well okay, let's go!"_

_Carrots! Yeah!_

_In my tummy _

_party party, yeah!_

_In my tummy_

_green beans! Yeah!_

_In my tummy_

_party party, yeah!_

_In my tummy _

_Theres a party in my tummy_

_So yummy, So yummy_

_Now theres a party in my tummy_

_So yummy, so yummy yummy_

_Now there's a party in my tummy_

_So yummy, so yummy_

_So there's a party in my tummy_

_So yummy, so yummy, yummy_

_Hey there's a party in my tummy_

_So yummy, so yummy_

_Now there's a party in my tummy_

_So yummy, so yummy, yummy_

_Yummy, yummy_

_I love the party in my tummy_

_YEA!_

The song was over and everyone laughed.

"Where did you find that song," Kagome said breathless.

"From Nick Jr., they love it." Inuyasha said back. He pulled over to a parking spot, stopped and got out. Kagome was on the other side helping Keitaro out while Inuyasha helped Keiko out. They walked up to the store and got a cart. The smell of all the delicious food branched out to the twins. They looked around eagerly, taken in all the sights, scents, and sounds.

"Let's start with the vegetables," Kagome suggested.

"Ewww," Keitaro and Keiko stuck their tongue out.

"Vegetables help you go big and strong," Inuyasha put in. "How do you expect to grow? If you don't eat your vegetables, then they'll be sad."

"Like carrots and green beans," Keiko asked.

"Yep, don't you want to have a party in your tummy?"

"So yummy, so yummy yummy," the twins said in unison while rubbing their stomach. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"To the vegetables!" declared Keitaro. He grabbed Keiko's hand and walked over to the vegetables.

"See, that song helps. I recommend that song to every parent who has a hard time getting their children to eat their vegetables." Inuyasha said pushing the cart.

"You're right, I praise you. How did you find that song?"

"Well, my mother was the one that started it. When they were over her house, that song came on. They sung it none stop for the two weeks."

She laughed. "Never stop using that."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Daddy, Kagome, hurry up." Keitaro waved them over. Inuyasha and Kagome went over to them. They went from vegetables, to fruit, to bread, to dairy products, to meat. Each destination, Inuyasha and Kagome argued about what to get. He didn't want greens while Kagome did. He heated mango while Kagome thought it was delicious. The pups wanted to try everything.

"Inuyasha, stop acting like you're spoiled," Kagome said glaring at him.

"But I am," he shrugged nonchalantly. "It's how I was raised." She smacked him in the head. "Hey," he pouted and rubbed the spot. The twins laughed at their antics.

"Stop getting smart. Besides, you're single minded. Open up to other possibilities Inuyasha."

"I'm trying," he whined. "But I know what I like."

She rolled her eyes and turned to the twins. "You two go pick out two cereals that you want."

"Okay," they ran off.

"That really hurt ya' know," Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome.

"I'm sorry," she reached up and rubbed one of his fluffy dog ears. "Better."

He slowly smiled nodding. "I guess I can forgive you."

"You better." she smiled up at him. For the moment, they were both lost into each other's eyes. Everything and everyone around them were gone. They were alone, just the two of them…for the moment.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here Inuyasha." He snapped out of his trance and looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Groaning, he could not believe he had that much misfortune to see that person.

"Hi May." May, one of his blind dates, was a stalker. She was attracted to him, and followed in home. At first, she seemed like a normal, fun person. If only that was true. He would receive various phone calls from her. Picture images of her posing nude. Sometimes, she would visit his job or while he was at lunch. Inuyasha finally got a restraining order on her. She was not allow to call him, send him anything, and could not be within a hundred foot radius.

"It's great see you again!" she smiled brightly at him. She got a glimpse of Kagome and glared. "Who is this?" her voice dripped with venom and hatred.

"No one important. It was nice to see you again." he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her and the cart away. When they were by the twins, Inuyasha looked around. Not seeing her, he let out a sigh.

"Who was that Inuyasha?"

"My stalker." The twins ran up to them. "You two got your cereal?"

"Yep," they said. Keitaro held up a box of Golden Grahams and Keiko held up a box of Cookie Crisp. Inuyasha took them and placed them in the cart.

"Okay, now we are done. Let's go."

"Okay," The twins were a little sad, but they knew they were going to leave.

"Yea, I need to get home and cook dinner." Kagome said.

"Can we help?" asked Keitaro.

"Of course."

"Well, let's go."

They were in line for a while. Inuyasha kept looking around to make sure May was gone. Bags loaded in the van, they went home. Keitaro and Keiko could not wait until they were home. A home cook meal from Kagome had them excited. Inuyasha too was excited; things were finally on the right path.

**How was that? Was that good. Let me know. By the way, this song does help kids eat here food. I have three little cousins (3, 5, and 6) who love this song. They eat to this song. It works. The next chapter will be called Dinner and a Movie. I need you, my fellow reviewers to tell me what you think the best family film is. Please, I would really appreciate it!**

**On another note, I wish people would read my other story, Defying Fate. It's really good. Daichilover and I are writing it. It about a prophecy I gave everyone a preview of. We both would appreciate it if you all would read and send a review about what you think.**

**Until next, see you soon.**

**Rockerchick16 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own the twins, Keitaro and Keiko.**

**Chapter 6: Dinner **

Kagome unlocked the door for Inuyasha as he walked in with arms full of grocery bags.

"So what are we going to have for dinner Kagome," Keitaro said eagerly. The whole ride home Keiko and him talked about the possible dishes she would make.

"Well Keitaro, I thought I would start with something simple tonight." She walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha was taking the food out of the bags and placing them on the table. Keiko was standing next to the kitchen door watching. Kagome picked her up and placed her on one of the stools surrounding the counter and did the same for Keitaro. "I thought we could make our own pizza."

"Pizza?" Inuyasha paused from what he was doing. "You're telling me that we're eating pizza?"

"Yes, it's a homemade pizza."

"Is there really a difference?"

"Of course," Kagome sat her stuff down in another stool and helped Inuyasha put food away. "What's wrong with pizza? Do you guys want something else?" Inuyasha noticed a shift in her scent, disappointment. "I thought pizza would be a good idea."

"Pizza is a great idea Kagome," Keitaro said smiling.

"Yeah, and we're making it together. We never made pizza." Keiko said jumping in. She gave them a small smile and returned to putting the food up. Keitaro and Keiko looked at their father for help. It was his fault Kagome was down.

"It doesn't matter, pizza is fine." Inuyasha said quickly. He helped Keitaro and Keiko out of their chairs. "I'll get the kids ready while you set up." He escorted the kids out and upstairs, letting out a sigh.

"Dad, why were you mean to Kagome?" Keiko asked. She thought pizza was a good idea. She didn't understand why her dad was upset about it.

"I wasn't. It's just that I wanted you two to have a meal."

"We are since we're making it daddy. It's going to be fun!" Keitaro nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed their heads. "Well let's get ready. Making pizza can be messy."

"OK!" he bathed and clothed them. Going back into the kitchen, Kagome had laid out all the ingredients and was waiting for them.

"Are you two ready to make pizza?"

"Yes!"

Kagome laughed and helped them into their seats. "Okay, now we first need dough." Kagome placed a wad of dough in front of the twins. She sprinkled flour on it and used the rolling pin to smooth it out.

Inuyasha sat and watched, but it was not the dough he was watching. Since changing the twins, Kagome as well changed her clothes. She was sporting a light blue undershirt and black sweat pants. Her hair was in a high ponytail with strains falling around her face. He watched as she licked her lips as she concentrated on her task. She was so…so…

"All done," Inuyasha jumped out of his daze. He looked done at the dough, now perfectly circular. "Keitaro, do you know what's next?"

"The sauce?"

"Correct!" his ears perked up. Kagome pulled out a jar of tomato sauce and poured it in the center of the dough and began spreading it around evenly. "What toppings do you guys want?"

"Sausage!"

"Mushrooms!"

"No fungus," Inuyasha grumbled, the pups laughed.

"What do you want daddy," Keiko asked.

"Pepperoni."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That was so creative Inuyasha."

"Well I do." She smiled at him and he blushed. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what toppings are going on there."

"And why is that?"

"Because we made it."

"That's right, okay let's get started on the toppings." Kagome gave Keitaro and Keiko a bag of shredded cheese and helped them spread it on the pizza. Inuyasha sliced up the pepperoni roll and mushrooms on the cutting board. Half the pizza was decorated with pepperoni and sausage, the other half was mushrooms, onions, pepperoni, sausage, and spinach. After the pizza was done, Kagome popped it into the oven and began to clean off the counter.

"How long will it take Kagome," Keiko asked.

"About forty minutes. You and Keitaro go and pick out a movie to watch. Inuyasha and I will be in there in a few."

"Okay."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha once they left. "So, are you mad about the pizza?"

"No" he wiped the counter. "I just didn't expect it."

"And why is that?"

She walked over to him and touched his hand, pulling him away from his task. "I was thinking it would be the first dinner you made me."

"Oh," they were both quiet. "Well, if you want me to, I can make it tomorrow."

"I would like that," he smiled at her and this time, she blushed. They were lost in each other's eyes. Inuyasha placed his hand on waist, subconsciously moving closer to her. Kagome stepped forward, hand on his arm.

"We picked a movie Kagome." They both jumped, separating immediately. The twins stood by the door.

"Oh, uh what movie?" Inuyasha said as he walked over.

Kagome stood in the background. Her back turned away from them. She tried to calm her beating heart that was threatening to leap out.

'What just happened there?' taking a deep breath, she turned around. Inuyasha was already ushering them back into the living room. 'I need to get myself together.'

"Alright," Kagome said out loud. "I need to finish cleaning." She put away all the ingredients and set the plates and cups on the table. Instead of going into the living room, she remained in the kitchen.

Kagome could not face Inuyasha after what happened. Not after being so close.

**Beep! Beep!**

She jumped, pulled away from her thoughts. Turning to the oven, she would not believe so much time went by. The twins came bounding into the kitchen in the pajamas.

"Is the pizza done?" Keitaro asked.

"Yep," Kagome pulled out of the oven and sat it on the table. "What half do you two want?"

"The side with the mushrooms," they said in unison.

At that same time, Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. He stuck is tongue out. "I'll take the other side."

"You don't even know what it tastes like and you're making that face." Kagome chuckled and began slicing the pizza.

"It has mushrooms so I can make that face." he pouted.

"If you say so." Kagome hand Keitaro and Keiko their plates. "Okay, go sit in the living room."

"Okay," cautiously, they walked with both hands on the plate whispering to one another.

"Do you want a big piece?"

"Yes," Kagome sliced him a piece and placed in on the plate. She handed it to him, making sure they did not touch. "Kagome," she looked up at him. "About earlier-"

"Don't worry about it." She gave out a forced laugh. "Let's just go watch the movie." Grabbing her piece, "It was just a spur of the moment." she left Inuyasha in the kitchen.

"I didn't think so." he followed dejected.

**PLEASE READ:**

**So it took so long college life is hectic. Some idiot in my dorm burnt popcorn and set the fire alarm off in 2 in the Morning. We all had to evaluate. Seriously, how can you burn popcorn in the microwave?**

**Anyway, I was going to add the movie part in, but I have other plans for it. The movie I picked is Beauty and the Beast for obvious reasons. No? Should I change it or is it a go? Please let me know. I am lost. Also I plan to delete My happy ending because it sucks, plain and simple. I know there are people that like it, but I believe it is a lost cause. On my homepage I have a poll for it. I want it to be fair so vote yes or no please. I will respect your (my viewers) wishes. **

**Finally, my co-writer Daichilover and I are writing a fic entitled Defying Fate. The summary sucks, but please read it and comment. The plot is really good and it is something different.  
**

**Thank You**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters. I do not own the song Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson. Listen with appropriate section.**

**Claimer: I do own plot and the twins Keitaro and Keiko.**

**A/N: I'm alive everyone; haven't had time to update with school, but now it's over so please come back. Don't desert me please!**

**Chapter 7: …and a movie**

Inuyasha took a deep breath before following Kagome into the living room; she was putting the video in. To be safe, Inuyasha sat with Keitaro and Keiko.

"Beauty and the Beast," Kagome said with a laugh. The twins looked at her with big eyes grinning.

"Yep, we love this movie," Keitaro said.

"And why is that?" asked Inuyasha. He always wondered, but never asked. He took a bite of his pizza.

"'Cuz Beast is half like us and he has a happy ending." Keiko nodded. Inuyasha stopped half way with his bite and Kagome stopped what she was doing.

She looked at them. Sadness filled her eyes. 'They are so young, but so wise for their age. They have suffered greatly.'

"You're right," Inuyasha said, breaking her out of her thoughts. He ruffled their hair and smiled. "I never thought of it that way." Kagome knew he was thinking the same thing. "Kagome, you ready to start the movie?"

"Oh, yeah." She sat on the opposite couch as them and played the movie. She watched in a different perspective than usual. Bell loved Beast despite his appearance. No one understood how much she loved him. She defended him and risked her life for him. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was watching intensely. Love was a strong bond between the two. She wondered if he came up with the same conclusion.

Kagome's thoughts went back to the kitchen incident. They were so close. She could still feel the heat of his hands around her waist. It was strange who things came to be. Inuyasha and she were always together, but during high school they grew apart. The cause was no longer in the picture. Kagome wonder if it meant that there was still a chance for Inuyasha and… She shook her head, ridding herself of such a thought. It was too much and too soon. She still needed to tell him about what happened with Koga. She focused on the movie.

XXX

Inuyasha watched Kagome as he tried to watch the movie. He didn't understand why she was avoiding him. They were so close. 'If the pups did not interrupt we could have…' Finishing the thought was too much. He couldn't deny that there was attraction; it had been years since he ever felt the desire to be with anyone. It was different from what he had felt with Kikyo. As he was thinking about it, he realized that what he felt for Kikyo was only lust. With Kagome, he felt…

"Daddy, the movie is over," Keiko said looking up at him.

"That means bed time."

"Aww" they chorused. Inuyasha chuckled picking Keiko up over his right shoulder. She screamed, laughing and Keitaro laughed on the couch. Inuyasha picked up Keitaro over his left shoulder and headed upstairs. The pups laughed all the way with Kagome following quietly.

Together, Inuyasha and Kagome helped the pups change and brush their teeth. Keitaro and Keiko ran to their rooms and jumped on their beds.

"We don't wanna go to sleep," Keitaro said.

"Yea," Keiko said giggling.

"That's enough you two." Kagome said smiling from the door. "It's time for bed."

"You heard her, bedtime." They stopped jumping and laid down.

"Dad, can you sing to us please." Keiko said yawning.

"Yea dad, sing the song."

"Now?"

"Yes!" they said in unison. "Kagome can help."

Kagome looked at them shocked. "Sing what?"

"Beauty and the Beast!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who just smiled back. "Well, I can try." She walked over and sat at the counter of the bed. She took a deep breath and let the words flow:

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bend_

_Unexpectedly_

Inuyasha smiled singing. He could not help but realized how much he could relate to the song.

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

They song together, gazing deeply in each other's eyes.

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

They remembered the good times they spent together.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

Inuyasha song again followed by Kagome.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

As they song the end together, everything around them faded.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast._

"Goodnight daddy, goodnight Kagome." The twins yawned. Inuyasha kissed the top of their heads and walked out the room with Kagome.

When the door was closed, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Inuyasha," she began "I think we should-" Inuyasha grabbed around the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

**To Be Continued…**

**Don't hate me! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I know it has been months since I updated and I am really sorry. I want to thank all my fellow reviewers for staying and continuing to read my story. It is summer so I plan to update more! I love you all and I hope you all will continue to read and review. The reviews really help and I am open to anything that my reviewers would like for me to add! Rock On Viewers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters**

**Claimer: I do own plot and the twins Keitaro and Keiko.**

**A/N:****I'm ****alive ****everyone; ****haven't ****had ****time ****to ****update, ****but ****now ****it's ****over ****so ****please ****come ****back. ****Don't ****abandon ****me ****please!**

**Chapter****8:****Passion ****and ****Hurt**

Kagome was shocked at the sudden movement. His lips were on her in seconds after closing the door. Did she pull away? Of course not. She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer, mashing their together against the wall. Inuyasha broke away only to recapture her lips. She sighed, allowing him entrance. He slipped his tongue in tasting every corner of her delicious mouth. He began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Yes," she moaned. She gripped his shoulders. His hands slipped from her waist to her butt squeezing. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist groaning at the friction. He began sucking on the delicate skin between her neck and shoulder. "Yes," she moaned again. "More." She felt herself being carried away and laid upon something soft she realized as a bed. Inuyasha moved his hands to Kagome's hips, lifting her shirt and exposing her flat stomach.

It felt so right, his touches and kisses, his body against hers, it was perfect. "No."

Inuyasha stopped and pulled away. "No?" his ears flattened against his head as he looked into Kagome's eyes, but she covered them with her arm.

"We can't," her voice cracked, but she continued. "I have to tell you…"

At first, Inuyasha was angry. He didn't understand why she wanted to stop when she wanted to continue. But, he smelt salt and realized that she was cry.

"I-I-" she hiccupped and wiped the tears that continued to fall. Kagome thought about the reason she was at Inuyasha's house. She had yet to explain the reason full to him because she was scared that he would hate her.

Inuyasha's anger quickly subsided and climbed off of her. He kissed her on the forehead. "Please don't cry Kagome. I'm here for you." His words were so simple yet powerful making her cry harder. He wrapped her in his arms and let her cry against his chest as he stroked her hair. Inuyasha knew her crying had something to do with Koga. Instead of saying anything, he just held her.

Inuyasha woke to an intoxicating aroma and the rubbing of his ears. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Kagome concentrating on the top of his head. "You're not gonna like to result if you keep doing that."

She jumped slightly and looked at him, cheeks turning red. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it's not like I don't like it." He smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine now, thank you for asking." They were quiet. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was not fine. Her eyes told a different story. "I should make breakfast." She tried to move, but Inuyasha gripped her tighter. "Inuyasha let me go."

"No." he pushed her on her back and kissed the top of her head. "I have to punish you for rubbing my ears."

"I said sorry." She squirmed, but was unsuccessful.

Inuyasha thought cautiously about what to do next. Kagome was trying to avoid him and he wanted to make her happy. He knew that repeating yesterday's actions were out of the question. Instead, he locked her hand above her head with one hand and grinned down at her. "It's time for payback."

Her eyes widened as Inuyasha took his free hand and began to tickle her. She tried to wiggle away, but was stuck. "NOO!" she giggled uncontrollably. "I'm sorry!" She was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally stopped. Kagome was left breathing hard and glaring at him. "That was mean." She stuck her tongue out at him which only made him grin at him.

"You know you liked it." He kissed her on the cheek, remaining on top of her. "Admit it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Daddy, Kagome." They both turned toward the door and found Keitaro and Keiko standing, watching them with curious eyes. Kagome blushed and tried to push Inuyasha off of her, but he firmly stayed put.

"You pups hungry?" Inuyasha went on like there was nothing wrong. The pups nodded. "How about the cereal the two of you picked out?" He laughed and the nodded again and ran downstairs. "Walk please." He called after them.

"Inuyasha, you should have moved."

"Why?" she didn't answer. "Don't worry, the pups love you." He pecked her on the lips and climbed out of the bed. "Let's get them breakfast before they come back."

They both made their way downstairs and found the pups in the living room waiting for them. Inuyasha helped them into their seats and poured Keitaro his Golden Grahams and Keiko her Cookie Crips.

"Kagome, try my cereal," Keiko said and she took a spoonful into her mouth.

"Try mine too," Keitaro said.

"What about me?" Inuyasha said slouching in his chair. Kagome smiled as sipped her milk.

"You can try some to dad." Keiko held up a spoon of her cereal for Kagome. She leaned in and took a bite. Keitaro copied and Kagome did the same thing. The twins did the same for Inuyasha.

"Which one tastes better?"

"They both are very good." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. They smiled and went back to eating.

"So," Inuyasha said munching on an apple. "Daycare tomorrow you two." Kagome watched as the pups' ears both went flat against their head. "Don't worry, it won't the same place. This place is wonderful."

"If you say so daddy." Keitaro said.

Keiko picked at her cereal. "I'm done daddy."

"But-"

"Me too dad."

"You barely to-"

"Okay." Kagome took their bowls and placed them in the sink. "Inuyasha, are they going anywhere today?"

"Yea, we are gonna visit my mom. Sesshomaru and Rin are bringing their pups over. You two will be able to play with your cousins."

Kagome helped them down. "Let's go get ready." She grabbed them by the hands and helped them upstairs. She turned and gave Inuyasha a pointed look before leaving the kitchen. The pups were quiet as Kagome helped them change their clothes. "You guys don't want to go to a new daycare."

"Kagome, we always go to a new daycare. Everyone always hates us." Keitaro said gloomily.

"I don't want to be hated," Keiko said sniffling as she wiped her tears away.

"Your dad doesn't hate you or your family." Kagome said gently had she kneeled in front of her.

"Do you hate us?"

"Of course not. I love you two." She smiled. "Don't worry, we will get through this together so no more crying." Kagome wiped the tears away and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay."

"You two go wait downstairs and I will be right down, gonna change." The pups nodded and smiled. Holding hands they went downstairs.

Kagome watched as the two left. It was sad that at age four, they were suffering so much. She knew that Inuyasha was trying his best to make life easier for them. She decided that she would do everything in her power to show them that they were loved for who they are.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome finally made it downstairs. He had already changed when she was with the pups. "You ready?"

"Yep," Inuyasha secured the pups in their seats. He was glad that they were no longer said, but made a mental note to talk with them later.

"My mom is gonna be so happy when she sees you Kagome." he said smiling. "She misses you."

"It will be great to see her again." Kagome was happy to be able to see Izayoi again. Everything was starting to feel like old times. She just hoped that it wouldn't have to end too soon.

**Review! ****Review! ****Review ****Please! ****Also ****I ****am ****still ****looking ****for ****a****beta-reader ****so ****message ****me! ****For ****those ****that ****do ****not ****know, ****a ****beta-reader ****is ****someone ****that ****proofreaders ****work. ****I ****need ****one ****badly. **

**Goal: 15 reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters**

**Claimer: I do own plot and the twins Keitaro and Keiko.**

**Chapter 9: Visit**

The car ride to Inutaisho and Izayoi's house was entertaining for Kagome. The pups were back to normal, laughing and giggling to one another. They were sharing stories about their time over their grandparent's house.

"Aunty Rin and Uncle Sesshy would always bring over their pups and we would play together," Keitaro said with excitement.

"Rin and Sesshomaru finally got mated and had pups a year apart. Their son, Mamoru, is six and their daughter, Megumi, is five." explained Inuyasha.

"Wow, I thought it would never happen. Sesshomaru is so stubborn." Kagome laughed.

"Rin did not give up either. She was very persistent. Since then, Sesshomaru and I's relationship has improved. It's thanks to Rin." Inuyasha smiled. "She warmed his heart."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you Kami for Rin." He smiled. "So, do the two of you like playing with your cousins?" The twins nodded.

"Well, your grandparents invited them over," Inuyasha said.

"Yay!"

Kagome giggled. She was glad that everyone was back to normal. They pulled up the house. She could not help but reminisce on the times she was there.

_**Flashback**_

_Thirteen year old Kagome knocked on the Takahashi's door. It was her turn to sleep over and she couldn't wait because today was a special day._

_She smiled when Izayoi answered the door. "Kagome," the woman wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "It's so good to see you."_

"_It's good to see you too." Kagome smiled as she was escorted in. "Inuyasha is in his room?"_

"_As always," Izayoi shook her head sighing. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do with him. It's like he doesn't trust his own family."_

"_Don't worry, that's what I'm here for." Kagome gave her a small smile. _

"_Thank the Kami for you." _

_Kagome made her way upstairs to Inuyasha's room at the far in of the hall. She knocked and called out to him. She waited several seconds before opening up the door. Inuyasha was lying across his bed reading a magazine. "You know, it would be nice if you would answer me." She stepped inside, closing the door._

"_You would have just entered regardless," he responded without looking up._

_Kagome rolled her eyes and flopped on the bed, lying next to him. "What you looking at?" she glanced at the page, seeing a half-naked women wearing nothing but black lace underwear and gripping her breast. "Eww." She stuck her tongue out._

"_Ew to you, sexy to me." He gave a low whistle._

_She punched him in the arm. "Put the magazine away and pay attention to me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flipped to the next page. "Yashie," she whined._

"_Okay, okay." He closed the magazine and tossed it on the floor. "Happy now?" he said sitting up._

"_Very," she grinned from her position. "So, what are we doing tonight?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Wow, that sounds fun."_

"_I know." They laughed. _

"_Inuyasha, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Well, today is-"_

"_I know." They sat in silence. Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. Inuyasha looked over at her and gave her a small smile. "I just got this new video game, wanna play?"_

"_Heck yeah!"_

_They sat together playing video games until the sun began to set. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as his features began to change. His silver hair went black, dog ears went human, and golden eyes went to violet. _

"_Inuyasha."_

"_I hate this!" he threw down his control. "I hate this night."_

_Kagome was use to Inuyasha's behavior during the new moon. _

_There was a knock on the door. "Dinner is ready."_

"_We're coming," Kagome said. It was obvious Inuyasha wasn't going to respond back to his mother. "Inuyasha, let's go eat. I bet your mom made ramen."_

"_I'm not hungry, you go without me."_

_Kagome hated the new moon too. It was the night that Inuyasha distanced his self from everyone. It hurt her the most because he would push her away more than anyone else. She watched as Inuyasha go up from his spot on the floor and went to his bed. It was hard seeing him act so miserable. She wanted to help him, but it was never any use. He didn't want help nor comfort._

"_I wish you would talk to me Inuyasha."_

"_About what?"_

"_About how you are feeling right now." She got up and walked over to the bed. He turned away from her. "Please Inuyasha."_

"_There is nothing to say. I feel fine."_

_Kagome snorted. "Sure, you just had a mini fit two minutes ago." He was silent. "I thought I was your best friend." _

"_You are," he finally looked at her. It's just that…" he sighed. "I don't like feeling weak. I can't smell or hear well and my vision sucks. Being human stinks."_

"_Thanks Inuyasha." He laughed. "I have to say that I do miss those ears of yours."_

"_You and your weirdo obsession with my ears."_

"_They're so cute." He groaned. "Anyway, I don't think you're weak. You are the strongest person I know and no matter what, you would do whatever it takes to protect those around you so stop being grumpy."_

_She draped her arms around his shoulders "Have I ever told you that you're the best," Inuyasha said._

"_Yep, but you can keep telling me."_

"_Seriously though, I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you Kagome for always being there for me."_

"_That's what friends are for." She smiled. "Now let's eat. I know that ramen is calling you." On cue, Inuyasha's stomach growled. They both erupted in fits of laughter._

_**End of flashback**_

That was the first time Inuyasha ever opened up to her. It was a time she would remember forever.

"We're here," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at the house; it was the same as before. Inuyasha parked and helped the kids out.

Kagome knocked on the door and smiled.

"Kagome, is that you?" Izayoi asked.

"Yep," she was surprised when Izayoi pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Kagome, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Izayoi," Kagome held back the tears as she released the woman.

"You're so skinny." Kagome laughed softly. "We need to feed you."

"Grandma!" Izayoi bent down and opened her arms as the twins ran up to her.

"I'm so glad to see my grand babies." They giggled. "Let's get inside. Grandpa has a surprise for you." Izayoi followed the pups as they ran inside. "Kagome, we must talk."

"Yes."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "How was that for a welcome?"

"It felt great."

"Just wait until Rin sees you." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome was glad that she was still welcomed. She couldn't wait to see Rin again.

**Review! I want 10 reviews so let's go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters**

**Claimer: I do own plot, the twins Keitaro and Keiko, Mamoru and Megumi.**

**Chapter 10: Some explaining **

Kagome followed Inuyasha through the house. Everything was the same: pictures of the family scattered on the walls and tables, the arrangement of the furniture was still the same. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. Izayoi never really liked changing anything unless she had too. When they made it to the living room, she couldn't help but smile at the picture she saw on a corner table by the couch. It was a picture of Inuyasha and her when they were about thirteen. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back smiling. Inuyasha sported a frown, but his eyes told a different story.

"I can't believe she still has that," Inuyasha said walking over to the picture. He picked it up and smiled. "I remember this day."

"Yea," Kagome walked over. "Your dad took this picture right before you threw me into the pool."

"I didn't throw you, I dropped you," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Daddy! Look what grandpa got us," Keitaro and Keikosaid as they ran up to him smiling. They each held a book in their hands.

"He got us coloring books," said Keiko with a smile.

"That was nice of him," Inuyasha took one and flipped through the pages. "Look at all the cool pictures. Are you two gonna color until your playmates come?" they nodded and ran off.

Izayoi laughed as she bypassed them with a tray in hand. "Your father is coming, he is just finishing up some work. I'm so glad that we will have a family dinner. It's been awhile since we all gathered like this." She sat the tray down and took a seat. Inuyasha and Kagome followed suit. "That is my favorite picture of the two of you. Would you like a copy?"

"I would love one Izayoi."

"Well, what brings you here Kagome? The last I heard was that you were getting married."

"Well…"

The door bell rung. "Excuse me for a second." Izayoi got up to answer the door.

Kagome fumbled with her fingers. She did not know what to say to Izayoi. She still did not say anything to Inuyasha yet. A hand touched her should, she looked at Inuyasha who smiled at her.

"Don't worry Kagome, everything is gonna be okay."

"I hope so."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Kagome spun around to see Rin rushing over to her. Kagome stood up just in time as Rin threw herself on her. "It's great to see you! It's been forever!"

"I'm glad to see you too Rin," she hugged her back and pulled away. "I know this is way late, but congratz on the mating and pups."

"Thanks," Rin grinned at her. "It took longer than I wanted, but at least it happened." Kagome laughed. "My next goal is convincing him to have another pup."

"Good luck with that," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Rin stuck her tongue out. "You're just mad that I will have three pups before you."

"That's cheating, you said you would wait until I find someone before starting on another pup."

"Isn't that why Kagome is here?" The two blushed.

"Rin, stop jumping to conclusions." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the living room with the pups.

Kagome could not help but smile. Sesshomaru looked the same, no expression on his face. She was glad is eyes were no longer empty, they were filled with life thanks to Rin.

"Uncle Inu, where are Keitaro and Keiko?" asked their son Mamoru. Megumi, their daughter, stood next to her brother, holding his hand.

"They're in the playroom waiting for you two." Megumi smiled and pulled her brother towards the playroom.

"Now we can have adult time," Rin sat on the couch next to Kagome. "You have to tell me everything!"

"This is why you hardly have any friends Rin," Inuyasha said with a sigh. Sesshomaru hit him upside the head before taking a seat. Izayoi walked in with Inutaisho.

"Kagome, it's good to see you again." Kagome got up and hugged Inutaisho. "Look at you; you've grown into a beautiful woman."

"Thank you Inutaisho."

"Well, I'm gonna borrow Rin and Kagome. I need some help with the cooking." Everyone knew that it was code for "Girl Time." "We'll let you know when dinner is ready, don't come into the kitchen."

"Let's go!" Rin looped arms with Kagome and Izayoi and made their way to the kitchen. "So Izzy-chan, what's for dinner?"

"I have no clue." They laughed. "We'll figure it out. This gives us a chance to talk with Kagome."

Kagome groaned inwardly. She was not prepared for this, but she knew she should have seen it coming.

"It's great to see Kagome again," Inutaisho said sitting down. "How is she with your pups?"

"They love her," Inuyasha smiled. "They always want to be around her."

"What is she doing back here?"

Inuyasha was quiet as he ran his hands through his hair. "I…don't really know. All she told me was that Kouga and her were no longer together."

"That's unfortunate."

"You don't seem to care too much Inuyasha since your scent is all over her," Sesshomaru said.

"That has nothing to do with anything Sesshomaru."

"Have you two been intimate yet?" Inutaisho asked.

"I am not having this conversation with my father." Inuyasha shuttered. "It's just wrong." Sesshomaru cracked a smile and Inutaisho chuckled. "Anyway, I told her that she can talk to me when she is ready."

"Has she contacted her family?"

"No, I mean, I don't know. I haven't asked her yet."

"That's because you're thinking with the wrong part Inuyasha." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, flipping him off.

"Can we have a civil conversation without you two bickering."

"No," they said in unison. Inutaisho shook his head as he watched his sons argue.

"Well, Kouga and I are no longer together." Kagome said as she chopped up some vegetables.

"Thank Kami, you two sucked as a couple." said Rin chopping onions.

"Rin!" Izayoi shook her head. "What she is saying Kagome is that we are sorry."

"Don't be, it's okay."

"You know, I'm not surprised. Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't work out. I was surprised that they had cute pups. I mean, they mostly have Inuyasha's genes. When Inuyasha told me that Kikyo was pregnant I prayed to Kami every day that the pups would come out beautiful and not deformed and my prayers were answered."

Kagome burst out laughing. _Leave__it__up__to__Rin__to__think__that__way._

"Rin, I know you didn't like Kikyo-"

"Who did? I always wondered what Inuyasha saw in her. She complained about everything and when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING!"

Izayoi tried to hold in her laugh. "Rin, you are very passionate about this subject."

"Of course!"

"So, what happened with Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

"He didn't tell you."

"It's not something he really likes to talk about."

"He is not the only one," Izayoi said looking at Kagome. "Anyway, Inuyasha found her in bed with another man. He was rather calm about the break up. I guess they were growing about after she got pregnant."

"Why?"

"Kikyo didn't want any pups. She tried to get an abortion before Inuyasha could find out that she was pregnant."

"That's terrible."

"It took Inuyasha a lot of begging and pleading for her to carry them to term."

Kagome couldn't believe that was someone in the world that was so cruel.

"Have you talked to your family yet?" asked Rin.

"No, I don't want to bother them."

"It's been a few years since they last seen you Kagome. I'm sure they will be happy to see you like we are." Izayoi smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll give my mom a call."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, we are here for you." Rin said giving Kagome a little push with her hip. "Now, let's get to the topic that I've been waiting for. What's going on with you and Inuyasha?"

**TBC**

**Another chapter, sorry for it being so short. I'm trying to think of some stuff to add in here. Review review! Please read and Review my story My Beautiful Dark Fantasy. It is as cool as it sounds too. **

**Okay 10 reviews for this one. Ready, set, GO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters**

**Claimer: I do own plot, the twins Keitaro and Keiko, ****Mamoru and Megumi.**

**A/N: Please review. If you have any questions let me know. I will soon start working on a sequel to Owned so check it out everyone!**

**Chapter 11: I open my heart to give it to you**

"Am I really suppose to believe that nothing is going on between the two of you?" Rin asked.

"Yep."

"Rin, stop pestering Kagome. If she said that nothing is going on, then nothing is going on." Kagome was glad that Izayoi was on her side. Rin liked to dissect a topic until there was nothing left. "Besides, it's still early. Maybe the next get together they will be engaged."

"Izzy-chan!" Izayoi laughed.

"Let's go tell the men that dinner is ready." Izayoi left and Rin began to take the plates out of the cabinet.

"If nothing is going on, than explain the hickey on your neck."

Kagome gasped and looked for a mirror. Rin handed her one and she looked at her neck. There is was a dark colored mark at the base of her neck. "I…I"

Rin giggled. "It's okay. I won't tell." Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Okay. I will tell you as soon as I figure it out myself."

"I'll hold it to you. Now, let's go feed the hungry people."

Kagome was glad that dinner was a success. She was happy to be surrounded by loving and caring people. The night was filled with storytelling, laughter, and bickering. The pups fell asleep during the car ride home.

"I hope you had a good time," Inuyasha said after he put the pups to bed. He sat next to her on the couch.

"Yep, you and Sesshomaru are the same as ever."

"No we're not. We don't argue as much as we use to." She laughed. "I hope Rin and my mother didn't bother you too much."

"No, they were just looking out for me." Kagome laid her head down on Inuyasha's lap. She let out a sigh. "Inuyasha, do you know you left a hickey on me?"

"If I say I'm sorry will you forgive me?"

"Well, at least tell me. Rin saw it. Kami only knows how your mother would react." Inuyasha chuckled. They let silence envelope them for several minutes before Kagome spoke. "Am I a terrible person?"

"Of course you're not."

She sat up and looked at him. "You have every right to know about what happened between Kouga and me."

"Tell me when you're ready."

"But you have a right to know now. You've done so much for me."

"You remember the time I met Kikyo?"

"Of course," It was the day that changed her life.

_**Flashback**_

_A young high school Kagome and Inuyasha walked to school together. It was one of their many rituals they did together. Every morning, Kagome or Inuyasha would go over each other's house and have breakfast with family. After breakfast, they would walk together, or run depending on the mood, to school._

"_Look, I'm just pointing out the obvious. 's butt is bigger than Shakira's." Inuyasha said as they neared the school gate._

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, they are the same."_

"_There is no fucking way they are the same size."_

"_Honestly, neither one of them have a butt."_

"_A butt to you is like Nicki Minaj."_

"_Okay, first of all, everyone knows that her's is not real."_

"_Whatever Kagome."_

"_Only one way to settle this," she began as she stopped in front of her locker. She was glad that they had their lockers next to each other. "During lunch, let's go to the library and pull up pictures."_

"_You're on. If I'm right, you owe me dinner."_

"_If I'm right, you owe me dinner and a movie."_

"_Deal," they shook hands, both satisfied._

"_What are you two doing now?" They both turned to see Sango and Miroku walking over to them. _

"_It looks to me my dear Sango that our two friends have placed a bet again."_

_Sango let out a sigh. "Not again, you always lose Kagome."_

"_Thanks Sango, can't you be on my side for once."_

"_Unfortunately, Sango is right I'm afraid." Miroku gave Kagome an apologetic look._

"_Traitors." _

"_What's the bet this time?" They decided to ignore Kagome as she continued to pout._

"_Who has the biggest butt between and Shakira," explained Inuyasha. "I said ."_

_Miroku's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you two would have a bet like this without me."_

"_Oh brother," Sango pulled Miroku by the ear. "Let's go Miroku. See you guys in gym."_

"_Bye," Kagome waved and grabbed her books out of her locker. Inuyasha did the same and walked with her too class. They were fortunate enough to have all their classes together. _

_They made it to class just in time as the bell rung. The teacher cleared his throat and waited for everyone to quiet down. "Today class, we have a new student." The door opened and in walked in a girl. Everyone gasped and began to whisper. "This is Kikyo Yamashita." Kikyo bowed._

_Everyone looked on at the beauty. That is, everyone but Kagome. She hated how everyone was reacting. Turning to Inuyasha, she noticed that he too was entranced by her appearance. It was the first time he showed any interest in anyone._

"_There is an empty seat next to Inuyasha," Inuyasha quickly raised his hand. Kikyo made her way to the back and sat next to Inuyasha and smiled who smiled back. Kagome groaned; class was going to be a pain._

_Kagome was glad class was over. During the entire period, Inuyasha only paid attention to Kikyo. She watched as the two talked. They would laugh and lean over to whisper to one another. It was like they knew each other for years. Kagome had to drag Inuyasha out the class. _

"_Wow Inuyasha, ignore your best friend." Kagome said as they began to walk to their next class._

"_Sorry," he said with a goofy grin. "I was trying to be friendly."_

"_That was a little too friendly." She grumbled._

"_Someone sounds jealous." _

_Before Kagome could reply, her nightmare arrived. "Hey Inuyasha." It was Kikyo. "I was wondering if you could help me. I don't know where my next class is."_

"_Of course I can help you," Kikyo handed her schedule to him. Kagome mentally gagged as Kikyo leaned against Inuyasha, her breast rubbing against his arm. "We have all the same classes together."_

"_Wonderful," Kikyo said with a smile._

"_Great," the day was getting worse. _

_Kikyo followed them around class. Kagome was glad when gym arrived. She needed someone to talk to since Inuyasha was occupied. _

"_What's wrong Kagome? You look like you want to kill something," Sango said as they changed into their gym clothes._

"_More like kill someone." They walked out and sat down on the bleachers. "Inuyasha has an admirer. Today is her first day and she's been all over Inuyasha since first period. Look" Sango looked in the direction Kagome pointed to and saw Inuyasha talking to some unknown girl. "See what I mean."_

"_Who's the beauty Inuyasha is talking to?" Miroku asked as he sat next to them. _

"_A new transfer student named Kikyo. And she looks more like a prostitute."_

"_Someone sounds jealous," Sango nodded._

_Kagome blushed. "I am not jealous."_

"_I would be too. I mean, Inuyasha always pays attention to you. You're the only girl he hangs out with besides Sango. Now there is someone else that has his attention." It was true. Inuyasha and Kagome's parents knew each other before they were born. Both their mothers hung out together while they were pregnant with them. After birth, Inuyasha and Kagome did everything together. They were never apart, until now._

"_I don't care, it's not like I'm saying he can't have other friends."_

"_Sure Kagome." Sango and Miroku got up and left. _

_Kagome continued to watch Kikyo and Inuyasha. "I'm not jealous, I'm not." No matter how many times she said, she couldn't convince herself._

_After gym was lunch. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and of course, Kikyo was there. "Inuyasha, ready to go to the library?"_

"_The library?"_

"_You know, about the bet."_

"_Oh," he laughed nervously. "I kinda promised Kikyo that we would have lunch together since she's new and all." Kagome frowned. "Sorry Kagome."_

"_But we already planned this this morning."_

_Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and walked a couple inches away to talk to Kagome private. "Can't we just change it until another time?"_

"_I can't believe you're choosing her over me." Kagome glared at him._

"_Look, I think Kikyo likes me."_

"_You're the only one paying attention to her."_

"_We've been talking-"_

"_That's obvious."_

_Inuyasha sighed, taking a deep breath in and out. "I found that we have a lot in common. Anyway I like her too."_

"_But you just met her."_

"_Kagome, why are you being so difficult."_

"_Fine!" she turned and walked away. "Do whatever you want."_

_**End of flashback**_

"We argued a lot after that day." Kagome mumbled. Their close friendship dissolved quickly after that day. Inuyasha began hanging around with Kikyo and not her.

"I'm sorry I put you through so much," Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"It's okay. I know you genuinely wanted something with Kikyo. She was the first person who liked you."

"That's what I thought too."

They were quiet for a while before Kagome spoke. "Inuyasha."

"Yea?"

"Remember when I told you that Koga said he was in love with me and asked me to be his girlfriend?"

"Yea."

"Well, I only said yes to make you mad. I thought you would protest and demand me not to see him since you hated him."

"Kagome…"

"I was trying to make you jealous. I thought that if I could, you would stop paying attention to Kikyo and come back to me."

"Our relationships sucked." Kagome chuckled. "Why did you continue to go out with him?"

Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. "I wanted something to work. Every day, I watched you and Kikyo. You two were so happy. I wanted what you two had. I thought that maybe I could grow to love Koga."

"Did you?"

"At one point I did. In college, he treated me so well. It was after college that things began to spiral. He told me that I was his soul mate." She felt Inuyasha stiffen. "As you can see, I'm not."

"Why would he say such a thing?"

"To keep me with him. He started seeing this redhead. At first, I ignored it. After we graduated from college, we got a place together. He quickly found a job and I was struggling to find one. Sometimes, he would say that he had to work late. I would wait up for him, but he wouldn't come home until the morning hours. I finally got the courage to call his workplace and asked for him. He wasn't there. When I confronted him about it, he went crazy. He told me I had no right to question him since he was the one taking care of me. It went on like that for a couple of years. I was finally able to get a job and was happy to work. Then, the strangest thing happened one day. I came home and found my stuff outside. When I opened the door, he was standing there with a woman and in her arms was a baby. Koga just looked at me and said that I was no longer welcomed. He said that he had a family to take care of and that I needed to leave before he called the cops." Kagome wiped the tears away. "I screamed at him and called him names, but he didn't care. He dragged me out of the house and threw me out. I never felt so humiliated in my life."

"Oh Kagome." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulder.

"Now you know my story. I didn't want to tell you because I was so ashamed Inuyasha."

"It's okay Kagome. Everything is going to be okay." She cried in his arms and he just continued to hold her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters**

**Claimer: I do own plot, the twins Keitaro and Keiko.**

**Important note at the bottom.**

**Chapter 12: First Day**

People never cease to amaze Inuyasha. He always thought Koga was a good guy. Whenever Inuyasha saw him looking at Kagome, there was always love in his eyes. But he realized that people could change once they find their mates. He just wished that Koga had told Kagome in a better way than throwing her out. He wondered how Koga found his mate and knew she was the one. Inuyasha always thought Kikyo was his intended mate. How does one know who their mate is? That was something to ponder about later.

"I'm glad you told me," he said. "I'm happy you trusted me enough to tell me."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I can't hate you for something you had no control over."

They snuggled comfortably on the couch. "I feel a lot better now. Like a ton of wait was lifted from my shoulders."

Inuyasha squeezed her gentle. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

"Look for work for now. There is no way in hell I'm telling my family what happened to me. I can't put them through it."

"That's understandable." He played in her hair. "What about us?"

"Wasn't trying to think about it at the moment." she mumbled.

"You have to think about it sometime. Hell, I'm thinking about it right now. You can't deny that there is strong chemistry between us." No response. "We're not kids anymore Kagome," he said gently.

Of course they weren't kids. You had to be pretty stupid to not notice the lean biceps and triceps or the sexy grin. Kagome just wasn't sure if she was ready. Everything was happening to fast. Being intimate with Inuyasha surprised her. She always had feeling for him. There was a time she thought she was in love with him, than Kikyo came into the picture and Kagome locked her feels away. Being around him now sent the door to her heart flying open. She was reliving all her moments with Inuyasha. She wondered if he was reliving moments too. Did he have feelings for back then too?

"Remember how it was just you and I back then. We were inseparable."

"Yea, I remember. Our mothers use to bathe us together." They both laughed. "They thought it was the cutest thing."

"Our mothers were weird. They tried to continue when we turned ten." He chuckled.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea."

"Did you…Why did you go out with Kikyo?"

Ah, the dreaded question he been trying to answer himself after their breakup. What was it about her that made him want her? She was cruel to everyone and yet he always stayed by her side. He tried to give her the world, but all she gave back was hurt and misery.

"I guess…I guess it's because she was the first female besides you and Sango that paid attention to me. When we first meet, she was so accepting and I thought it was a dream come true." He sighed.

Kagome could understand that. Inuyasha was always picked on because he was hanyou. She never really understood why. To her, Inuyasha showed that demons and human could love one another. So why didn't everyone see that but her?

"I rushed into things with her and I should have taken my time. People tend to show their true face after a while."

"Yea, we both seemed to learn the hard way."

"But I don't regret it." Kagome looked up at him. She saw the smile on his face. "I don't regret meeting Kikyo. If I didn't, I would never have my pups now."

That was true. Keitaro and Keiko were both wonderful pups despite who their mother was. It seemed like nothing from her was passed down. Thank Kami.

"Kagome, whatever you decide is fine, but I want to know where this takes us."

"I never thought about being in a relationship with my best friend." _Liar, you have. _

"Well, don't think of me as your best friend."

"It's not that easy Inuyasha," she said dryly.

"Whatever, all I know is that I want you. I can tell you want me too."

"Oh really," Kagome sat up and glared at him. "And how is that?"

He tapped his nose. "It tells no lies." He chuckled when he saw Kagome blush.

"You're so despicable sometimes."

"Nice word." She stuck her tongue out.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want me to put the pretty little tongue of yours to work."

She gasped and looked away. "I think you've been hanging around Miroku a little too long."

Things were going great now. Maybe she could have something with Inuyasha. After all, they had strong chemistry as he put it. But she thought some more. How would the pups feel about her being intimate with their father? Not like she was going to say that to them.

"The pups love you Kagome. You're one of the few people they trust." It was as if he read her mind. "I don't know what to do with them. They have to go to daycare, but they don't want to. I really thing this one is good."

"What about the one Mamoru and Megumi went to?"

"That one is full, but Rin gave me one and she said it was the second best. I went there myself and saw three other hanyou children. Everyone treated them like normal. For once, I think the kids will love their daycare."

"Okay!" Kagome jumped up. Inuyasha looked at her confused. "We should encourage them. You know like through a party after their first day." He noticed the spark in her eyes, there was no stopping her. "I have to go plan. Tomorrow has to be perfect for them." And then she was gone like the wind. He was left sitting there lost. Inuyasha chuckled. Kami he loved her.

Keitaro and Keiko got out of bed slowly. Daycare was today. They didn't know why they were not allowed to stay home. Kagome was home, they could stay with her. Pain was something they wanted to avoid.

"Keitaro, I don't wanna go," Keiko said with a sniffle. "I don't want to be hated."

"Don't worry Keiko, I will protect you. I promise." He gave his sister a hug.

"I'm glad ya'll are up." They turned to see Kagome. "I made breakfast." The pups looked at her with sad eyes. She helped them get ready and took them downstairs. Inuyasha smiled and helped them to their seats. They eat in silence.

"I hope you guys are excited."

"Yea," they said in unison with gloomy voices.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for help. She just smiled. "I know you guys will have a wonderful time today."

"How do you know?" asked Keitaro.

"Well," Kagome sat next to them and smiled. "It's a secret, but I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." The pups nodded. "Well, I have this special friend. No one can see him because he is invisible."

"Kool!" Inuyasha held in his laughter.

"He went to the daycare yesterday and saw three other hanyous." Their ears perked up. "Yep, and they were laughing and playing with the other children."

"Really?" Kagome nodded. Keitaro looked at Keiko. "Maybe we will have fun Keiko." She nodded with a smile.

"I thought you guys didn't want to go," Inuyasha said taking a seat and sipping his coffee.

"NO! We do we do!"

"Well, if you insist, then I guess I have to take you."

"I'm ready!" Keiko said.

"Me too!"

The car ride was full of laughter and questions. The pups wanted to know all about the other hanyous. Naturally, Kagome told them that they had to wait. Arriving, they were greeted by one of the staff members.

"Hello, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I recently registered my pups here."

"That's right. I remember being told. My name is Amaya and I will be your pups' teacher." Amaya looked behind Inuyasha and smiled at the twins. "They are so adorable." Kagome pushed them gently in front as Amaya bent down to their eye level. "Well, I know that the first day can be scary, but I know that you will have lots of fun today."

The pups gave her a small smile. Keitaro spoke up bravely. "Are there others like us?"

Amaya nodded. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes!" They each grabbed one of Amaya's hands.

"We give parents the opportunity to observe the classroom so they can see what goes on. You and your wife are welcome to stay."

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "I-I'm not his-"

"Please stay," the pups gave them the puppy dog eyes and quivering bottom lip. Kagome gulped, she was never able to refuse that look. Inuyasha always gave her that look when he wanted something and it never failed, even in high school. She looked at Inuyasha for help, but could tell that he too was affected by the look.

"I…I guess it will be okay." The twins smiled and Amaya led them through the doors. Things were going a little different than planned, but that was okay. As long as the pups were happy, Kagome would do anything for them. She wondered what exactly they would be doing.

**A/N: So, review and tell me what you think. I'm gonna add some daycare activities, so if you guys have any ideas, let me know.**

**Also, check out my stories Friend or Soulmate and Dirty Dancer. Both are really good.**

**I will not be updating for the next two weeks because of finals. I will have plenty of time during winter break though. See ya in two weeks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own plot, the twins Keitaro and Keiko.**

**Chapter 13: Unexpected surprise**

Inuyasha was shocked to see so many people crammed in the room. When he first observed, there had only been about three. He turned to the pups' teacher. "Is there something going today?"

"Oh, it's family day. I nearly forgot. It is when the parents partake in various activities with their child." Amaya looked down at Keitaro and Keiko. "Do you guys want to introduce yourselves to the class?"

Kagome noticed the hesitation. They didn't want to disappoint, but they were still afraid of being hated. "It's okay, Inuyasha and I will do the same with you, okay?" They nodded. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, but smiled.

"Alright, let me get everyone settled so we can begin." Amaya got everyone to quiet down and they all turned their attention to the four up front.

Inuyasha gave the pups a little push and smiled. They continued to hold hands and Keitaro summoned up the courage to speak. "M-my name is Keitaro and this is my sister Keiko."

"Hello," she said, almost a whisper.

"And who are the two behind you?" asked Amaya with a smile.

This time, Keiko spoke. "This is our daddy Inuyasha and our mommy Kagome." They both smiled and waved.

"These are our new friends so treat them kindly please." All the parents and children said their hellos. "Now, today we will be partaking in several activities. Our first activity will be Duck, Duck, Goose."

Inuyasha grinned; it had been a long time since he last played that game. Everyone made their way outside and sat on the grass in a circle. The parents joined in. The pups hesitated but the other children waved them over.

"Okay, so who would like to go first?" Inuyasha shot his hand up. Kagome chuckled as he stood. "Ready when you are Mr. Inuyasha."

"Duck, duck, duck," He tapped Kagome's head than continued going clockwise. "Duck, duck, duck." He neared one of the other hanyou children. "Goose!" and took off running. Of course he did not run to fast, but enough that he successfully made it back around to take to seat.

The game continued for some time. All the children had a turn to run around the circle. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled when it was the pups turn. Both were happy and laughing. It had been a long time since Inuyasha last seen the pups so carefree. He was glad that he found a wonderful daycare for them.

Next was finger painting. Amaya and her assistant instructed everyone to sit at one of the five tables. The children smiled and ran to the tables and chatted amongst themselves about the many colors lying out. Keitaro and Keiko only hesitated for a second before making their way to a table. Some of the children waved them over, it almost bought Inuyasha to tears. The pups had made friends already. Everything was perfect.

"Come on Inuyasha, I found two seats." Kagome said, pulling him out of his thoughts. She grabbed his hand and led him to two empty seats at the same table as the twins. They both were amazed that they could fit in the chairs.

"Okay," Amaya began. "You may paint whatever you want. If you need help, just let us know." Regardless of the child, all the parents made sure the each child had their sleeves rolled up and a smock on. "Have fun everyone."

"What are you going to make Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she dipped a finger in the blue paint.

Inuyasha grinned. "A nice bowl of Ramen."

Everyone chuckled and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Very creative Inuyasha."

"I know." The children giggled. Inuyasha looked to his right. "What is your name young man?"

The little boy smiled. "Kane."

"Well Kane, what are you making?"

"A spaceship!"

"Cool, I can never make one."

"It's easy. I can show you." Kagome smiled as the little boy gave instructions to Inuyasha. The parents at the table watched, feeling amused at the scene. She snuck a glance at the pups, who were in their own little world, talking to the other kids at the table. This is what they had longed for, acceptance. It had been tough, but they made it. This was the perfect day care for them.

"Kagome." She turned back to Inuyasha. "Nice picture." She looked down and realized what she drew. She had subconscious made several swirls of blue all making a pretty pattern. She didn't really know what it was, but it was gorgeous. The swirls each connected in the middle. Kagome smiled and added some red dots next to each swirl.

"Thank you." She finally said.

Unfortunately, finger painting came to a close and the children and parents cleaned up and got ready for lunch, turkey and cheese sandwiches with barbecue chips, green grapes, and milk. The children all sat together. Kagome was glad that she was able to talk to some of the other parents. All the parents loved the daycare. They talked about the excellent staff. Each staff member was hand selected because of their skills and personality. The daycare took the time and dedication to create the perfect environment for all races. If there was ever a problem with a child, the staff made it their duty to solve it without letting the child go. It was truly a remarkable place.

Lunch was over and it was naptime. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to leave. The pups needed to create bonds with the other children without them being present. The twins were sad that they were leaving, but knew they would return for them later. The parents had the same idea and slowly began to leave once their child fell asleep. Inuyasha gave the pups a kiss and left with Kagome.

The ride back home was quiet it, but it was a comfortable silence that enclosed them. Kagome grabbed his free hand and squeezed it. Inuyasha gave her a quick glance and smiled. She knew without him saying a word that Inuyasha was happy about the outcome of the daycare. The pups would be telling all sorts of stories when they were picked up later in the day.

"You wanna do the shopping now since the pups are away? You can call your family and tell them the good news. I bet they'll want to join in the party as well."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing she was right. He turned right towards the grocery store. With Kagome, they picked out dinner and he called his parents to tell them the good news. They too were glad that the pups were having a good time. He informed them about the party and they agreed to join. Hanging up, he called Rin and they had a nice little chat. He thanked her over and over again for the help.

"Are they all coming?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha finally hung up the phone. The shopping was done and he grabbed some bags.

"Yep, everyone is happy."

She smiled at him. "No one is looking gloomy anymore. I was afraid nothing was going to change."

"Yep, things are finally looking up." Inuyasha popped the trunk open and placed the bags in. "My day is just perfect." He turned and gave Kagome a kiss, making her giggle with glee.

"I'm so glad you're in such a good mood."

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her cheek. "Let's do something."

Kagome tried to pull away, but Inuyasha had a firm grip on her. "Like what?" An elderly couple smiled over at them, making Kagome blush and Inuyasha grin.

"Anything! It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you."

"Inuyasha…" she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Kagome, is that you?"

She stiffened, recognizing the voice immediately. Inuyasha released his hold on her so she could turn around. "Mom!"

**Review! Let's get ten reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own plot, the twins Keitaro and Keiko and Mamoru and Megumi.**

**Chapter 14: Decision making with a little partying on the side**

Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha and she looked at her mother. She looked the same as always, short dark brown hair with gray eyes. She still had that light in her eyes that always warmed Kagome.

"I didn't know you were back." Her mother glanced at Inuyasha. "With Inuyasha I see." She didn't look angry. Kagome could not place the emotion she was giving off.

"Yea…" What more could she say? She wasn't prepared to speak with her mother just yet. Running into her was unexpected.

"Well, aren't you going to give you dear mother a hug?"

"I'm sorry." Kagome walked up and hugged her. Being in her arms was so relaxing she almost cried. She missed her mother so much. "I missed you mom."

"I missed you too Kagome."

Okay, Kagome knew that as soon as she stepped away from her mother, she was going to be bombarded with questions. What was she suppose to say about her and Koga?_ Hi mom, Koga kicked me out of the house we have been living in since freshmen year of college. Also, since college, he's been cheating on me with his mate and they have a baby together. I was too afraid to face you so I decided to stay with Inuyasha who I am now intimate with, but it's okay because he can Kikyo are no longer together, but you already knew that. So how are things with you?_

Yep, like she could possible say all of that to her dear sweet mother.

They finally pulled away from each other. She braced herself as her mother spoke. "Kagome, what are you doing here?" Her mother smiled at Inuyasha who blushed under the gaze. It was the dreaded question she was not prepared to answer. Why was Kami rushing her?

"Well…it's kinda a long story…" Kagome looked down at her feet.

"You're not in some kind of trouble are you?"

"Of course not!" She looked up at her mother and smiled. "It's just that now is not the right time."

Her mother took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I understand. Come to the house when you are ready. You are always welcome home Kagome." She leaned up and wiped a tear Kagome did not realize that fell. It fact, Kagome had not realized that she was crying.

Giving her daughter one last hug she walked away. "I expect to see you too Inuyasha and your pups."

"Of course Mrs. Higurashi!"

They continued to stand away until she was no longer in their line of sight. Kagome let out a breath is did not realize she had been holding. Inuyasha walked up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"It's okay; everything is going to be okay."

She heard that too many times, but this time, Kagome prayed that Inuyasha was right.

"It was nice seeing her. I'm glad she understands."

"Your mother has always been understanding. She is forgiving too." They got into the car and Kagome was silent. Seeing her mother hit her hard. She was happy to see her, but felt guilty for avoiding her, and ashamed at herself for the life she had lived. Kagome did not want to disgrace her family. She felt something warm on her hands and saw that Inuyasha had placed his hand over hers. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"For what?" he looked back at the road.

"For everything."

"Thanks, I guess. Details would be nice too."

Kagome giggled and shook her head. She spotted the house. "Let's set up before its time to pick up the pups. I have food to make."

After several long hours of decorating and preparing food, Kagome and Inuyasha were done. They took the time to look at their work. This celebration had to be huge. It was to be remembered for years to come. The pups were finally happy and content.

"Do you think the pups are going to like this?" asked Kagome. She wanted everything to be perfect for them.

"Of course, they will love it especially when I tell them that this was all your idea." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close. He looked at his watch. "I should go pick them up. My family should be coming before I'm back."

"You want me to stay?"

"Yea, someone has to let them in." She glared at his retreating form. "I'll be back soon." Kagome listened to the soft click of the door, signaling Inuyasha was gone.

She sighed, during the entire time of preparation her thoughts were on her encounter with her mother. She felt guilty for not visiting her mother. After high school, she cut off all communication with her family. Kagome wished her mother had yelled at her for being a terrible daughter. But no, she welcomed her with open arms and asked her to visit.

Kagome walked to the couch and sat, picking up the phone. She stared at it, wondering if she should call her mother.

"Why does everything have to be so hard?" she whined and put the phone back down. She closed her eyes and laid down.

_Okay Kagome, you need to stop being scared. Your mother loves you no matter what and she deserves an explanation as to why you haven't visited her, why you are no longer with Koga, and why you are currently staying with Inuyasha. _

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow, she was going to visit her mother not matter what. She felt a lot better after making her decision. There was no time to ponder her mother's reaction after she told her everything. Mistakes happen; all that mattered was that you learned from them. Her mother would understand, she always did.

The bell rang. It must have been Inutaisho and Izayoi or Sesshomaru and Rin with their pups. Kagome got off the couch and opened the door.

"Hi everyone!" Kagome was surprised to see the whole gang at once. Mamoru and Megumi smiled up at her.

"I hope we are not late," Izayoi said as Kagome stepped aside to let them in. She noticed that Inutaisho carried a plate and Sesshomaru had cake.

"I forgot about the cake."

"That's why I am here," Rin said with a giggle. Kagome showed them were to sit everything.

The bell rang again and she opened it, grinning when she saw Miroku and Sango.

"Miroku, Sango, it's good to see you guys!" Sango threw her arms around Kagome and the girls laughed and cried.

Kagome jumped and pulled away from Sango. "Kami! Sango you're pregnant?"

Sango chuckled and nodded, rubbing her belly. "Yep, seven months now."

"Congratulations."

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango and gave her a kiss. "Thank you Kagome. I'll leave you two to chat." he said and walked away.

"I've missed you Kagome. I'm glad you're well. When Inuyasha called us, I was ecstatic. It's been so long since we've seen you."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, Sango I'm-"

Sango shook her head. "I know. I'm glad you're with Inuyasha now. If he ever hurts you, let me know. I may be pregnant, but I can still kick some ass." They laughed.

Kagome's phone vibrated and she pulled it out, noticing that it was a text from Inuyasha saying they were outside. She told everyone and they took their places a couple of feet away from the door. She felt nervous and hoped the pups liked the surprise.

The door opened and everyone yelled. "Surprise!" Keitaro and Keiko gasped as they looked around at everyone.

Kagome walked up to them. "We wanted to throw you two a party for having a wonderful day at school today."

The pups hugged Kagome and smiled. "Thank you Kagome!"

"Well," Inuyasha began grabbing everyone's attention. "Let's get this party started."

That's exactly what they did. Throughout the night, they played various games like Monopoly, Jenga, even Just Dance on the Wii. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru battled it out to the song It's Raining Men by the Weather Girls and she wasn't the only one. Izayoi picked the song and Inuyasha immediately protested. Sesshomaru of course exchanged words with Inuyasha, calling him a whiner and a little girl.

It was a shame that Inuyasha gave in so easily, but it proved to be entertaining. Neither one of the brothers were giving up, the each gave it their all. Their audience screamed and cheered. Sadly, Inuyasha was no match to Sesshomaru.

"You won!" Rin jumped off the couch and ran into Sesshomaru's arms, giving him a kiss. There was a chorus of "ew" around the room.

"Let's go again." Inuyasha demanded.

"Move it Inuyasha. We are not turning this into a competition." Inutaisho stated.

"Yea, be a man and take the lost." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha grumbled, but decided to let it go.

After a view more rounds, everyone decided to eat. The table was filled with laughter and arguing. Keitaro, Keiko, Mamoru, and Megumi talked about their day and the various activities they did in school. Dinner was topped off with a movie, The Lion King. Kagome was amused when everyone joined in to sing the songs. She loved the atmosphere, full of love and comfort.

Unfortunately, the night had come to an end and everyone was heading home. They all said their goodbyes. Sango wanted to have a girls day to catch up, Kagome agreed.

"Finally," Inuyasha said closing the door and stretched. The pups rubbed their eyes and yawned. "Time for bed, you guys have school tomorrow." Inuyasha picked up Keiko and Kagome picked up Keitaro. They helped them dress and tucked them into bed, kissing them good night.

Walking out quietly, they headed back downstairs and curled up on the couch.

Kagome sighed. "That was fun."

"Yea." Inuyasha stroked her arm. "I'm glad the pups enjoyed themselves."

"Me too." They laid quietly for several minutes before Kagome spoke again. "I'm going to visit my mother tomorrow and tell her everything."

"As long as you're ready." She nodded against his chest. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I need to do this myself."

"Okay. Don't stress about it okay. Everything is going to be fine."

She remained quiet and listened to Inuyasha's heartbeat. It calmed her raging one. Kagome sighed again. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She had to be ready.

**Reivew!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own plot, the twins Keitaro and Keiko.**

**Chapter 15: Everything Is Going To Be Alright**

Morning was full of fun. In fact, the pups decided to wait the grown-ups, telling them they were going to be late for school. Kagome loved their enthusiasm about school. Inuyasha woke, grumbling about it being too damn early. She couldn't help giggling as she watched the pups try and get their dad out the bed. Keitaro and Keiko did not mind that Kagome was in bed with Inuyasha, though she was still uncomfortable with being so intimate with him in front of the pups. Inuyasha insisted that they sleep together, only sleep.

"Daddy," Keiko whined. "You have to get up." Inuyasha had placed and pillow over his head and the twins were now sitting on the bed poking him.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"No! You have to get up or we are going to be late," Keitaro said in a stern voice. Kagome chuckled. Keitaro was a mini version of Inuyasha. Their actions and facial expressions matched perfectly. He was going to be a handful when he got older.

Keiko tugged at the pillow. "Daddy!"

"Okay, okay. I'm up." He removed the pillow and sat up. Kagome was at the door. "Go get ready. You guys will be eating breakfast there." Their eyes lit up and Inuyasha helped them off the bed and watched as they ran past Kagome.

He yawned and stretched. Kagome walked over and sat on the end of the bed and shook her head. "You should have just gave in in the beginning." She stated.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She pulled away and he grinned. "I'm nice and wide awake now."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Get out of bed Mr. Grumpy and get dress."

"Yes mom." She sent him a glare before walking out the room.

Kagome was dressed and ready to go. Sleeping had proven to be a difficult task for her. She was too busy worrying about her mother's reaction to the news she had. Maybe she was making a big deal out of nothing. None the less, it was still bothering her. Kagome sighed. She needed to stop stressing. Her mother was not a hard person and she was very understanding. She loved her no matter her mistakes.

_So why am I making it so difficult to just tell her the truth?_ She thought. Okay, that was it. She was done thinking about it. Her plan was to go see her mom, tell her everything, and leave. Yep, short, sweet, and simple. She could do it. She had to.

"All ready dad." Keitaro said as he made his way down the steps with Keiko behind him.

"Your dad will be down in a minute."

Inuyasha came down seconds later. "Ready?"

They nodded and the four of them were out the door.

"I wonder what we are doing today." Keiko said.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it will be fun." replied Keitaro.

"Make sure you are on your best behavior." said Inuyasha.

"We will." They said in unison. Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome looked out the window. Today was a beautiful day. The sun was out and its rays kissed everything in its path. It was a good omen. Today was going to be perfect.

Inuyasha dropped off the pups kissing them each. She laughed when the pups asked Kagome for a kiss too. She was shocked, but was happy. After their goodbyes, Inuyasha and Kagome left and Inuyasha drove her to her mother's house. She was amazed that he still remembered the way there.

Inuyasha pulled up to the shrine steps and turn the car off and faced Kagome before speaking. "Are you sure about this Kagome?"

She smiled. "Yes. I think we are making a big deal out of nothing. I've been worrying for nothing." Inuyasha was quiet. Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She reluctantly pulled away. "I'll be fine Inuyasha."

"Okay, as long as you are sure." he mumbled.

"I am." She unfastened her seatbelt. "I'll call you when I am ready to leave."

He nodded. With one last glance, she got out of the car and headed up the shrine steps. Kagome knew Inuyasha would not leave until she was safely at the top.

Kagome's mind was flooded with memories. She missed the shrine a lot. She missed the comfort she got every time she climbed the steps. She neared the Goshinboku tree and remembered how whenever she felt sad, scared, angry, or in pain, she would go to the tree and sit under it. It was as if the tree cleansed her of negative emotions. She touched the tree and let out a heavy sigh. She missed her home. It was great to be back.

"Kagome?" She turned around and found her mother standing outside. "I thought I heard something out back."

"Mom." She walked up and gave her mother and hug. Pulling away, she looked into her mother's eyes. "Where is grandpa?"

"He's away on a little vacation."

Kagome nodded. "Well, I thought I would come by."

"I'm glad you did. Let's get inside." Kagome followed her mother inside. The house did not change. The walls were still white and pictures of the family decorated the walls. "Inuyasha didn't come with you?" Her mother walked into the kitchen.

"No," Kagome replied. "He dropped me off. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Take a seat, I'll bring some tea and cookies."

Kagome wondered into the living room. The house smelled the same. Nothing changed. She held back the tears that were threatening to fall. Being in the house made her realized how much she missed everyone. She never even called her family to tell them how she was doing. Never visited during the holidays. Never dropped in just because she missed them. No, she shut her family out of her life so she could focus on Koga and their failing relationship.

"Meow."

She looked down. "Buyo!" She picked up the fat cat and sat on the couch. "I missed you!" Buyo missed her too and purred happily at the attention she was giving him.

"Well isn't he happy." Kagome smiled at her mother. She sat the tray down and sat next to Kagome. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"How have you been mom?" Kagome didn't looked at her mother, but continued to look down at Buyo, scratching him behind the ears.

"Fine. Same as always. Souta has a girlfriend. She is a nice young lady. You will love her. He is suppose to bring her over for dinner, but I don't know when just yet. That's the perfect time for you and Inuyasha to come over. I will give you the date once I know."

It pained Kagome that her mother was at ease like she had never left home. It was as if nothing happened.

"Mom, Kouga and I are no longer together." Kagome didn't mean to speak in a whisper. After all, she gave herself a pep talk before arriving. She was sure that her mother wouldn't think less of her, so why did she hesitate?

"I figured that. You and Inuyasha are together." Her mother picked up a cup and handed it to Kagome. She retrieved the other and took a sip. "I'm not surprised." Kagome looked at her with confused eyes. "What? You two have always been close."

"But…" What was she suppose to say?

Her mother just laughed. "Don't be liked that Kagome. Everyone knew it was bound to happen." She patted her knee. "It took longer than I suspected though. I swear, you and Inuyasha are too stubborn." Kagome was still shocked. "So, what was it that broke you and Koga up?"

Kagome cringed. This was the question she had been waiting for. Kagome sipped her tea. As if sensing her mood, Buyo crawled off her lap and left the living room, giving them privacy.

"Well." She sighed. It was easier telling Inuyasha. Kagome was tempted to lie. _No, she deserves to know the truth. _"I thought I was his mate. Well, that was what he told me." She looked down at her empty cup. "Our relationship was going down the drain. He often stayed out late at night. I guess I always knew deep down that something was wrong. I just refused to acknowledge it." Her mother grabbed one of her hands and gave it a squeeze. Kagome continued. "It happened out of the blue. He was home with another woman and baby. He told me that I was no longer welcomed because he found his mate. He kicked me out."

"I'm so sorry Kagome. You deserved better than that."

"It was degrading." Tears were pouring down her face as she looked at her mother. "I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

Her mother placed her cup back on the tray and gently laid Kagome's head on her lap, stroking her hair. Kagome smiled, reminiscing on the times her mother would stroke her head when she was sad.

"Kagome, we all make mistakes. The important thing is that we learn from them. I am not disappointed in you, sweetheart. I just glad that you're okay. I can't imagine how you would feel. I'm really glad that you're not alone right now. It was a good idea to go to Inuyasha." Her mother said, her voice filled with such gentleness that it made Kagome cry harder. "It's alright sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright."

Lately, she had been hearing that a lot and now, she finally realized that everyone was right. Everything was going to be alright. Kagome felt as if a giant load was lifted from her shoulders. Her mother still loved her and she now had a family, Inuyasha and his pups. Although she was dealt a difficult hand, she played well and stuck it out to the end.

"So, tell me about Inuyasha and you." Kagome sat up and wiped her tears away, mood lifted. "Are you two getting married?"

"Mom!"

"What?" she asked with an innocent expression. Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. She loved her mother. It was wonderful to be home again.

**Yay! Kagome finally told her mother. **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own plot, the twins Keitaro and Keiko.**

**Chapter 16: A Date With Doubt**

After settling the matter with her mother, Mayu, Kagome felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. Kagome and Mayu went on as if nothing changed. Weeks went by and Kagome would visit her mother. They would spend hours just talking and laughing like old times. Mayu caught Kagome up on the recent events. She was able to see Souta and meet his girlfriend Tamiko. Souta was different from the last time she was with him. He was taller and more mature, but still was funny and childish at times. Kagome nearly burst into tears as she watched her brother interact with everyone. Gramps was the same as always, talking about the shrines history and their ancestors.

"So, are you leaving soon or are you staying here?" Souta asked as he walked back to the living room. Kagome decided to play against him in a video game. It was the perfect sister-brother bonding that she missed.

"I'm staying with Inuyasha. I don't think I'll be moving anytime soon. I missed being in Tokyo."

"Good." He sat next to her on the floor, handing her a coke before picking up a controller. "You've been missed."

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping contact with everyone."

Souta shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "You were probably just busy."

"I should have still made time to let you guys know that I was alive and doing well." Kagome had decided that she was going to keep the details of her break up with Koga a secret. She only told Souta that Koga and her had grown apart and was glad that he accepted the answer.

"So how is Inuyasha doing these days?"

"Good, his pups are at a daycare now and are extremely happy." Kagome smiled. She had grown close to the twins. It made her happy to know that the pups cared about her and did not mind that she was living with them. It was a routine for she and Inuyasha to drop the pups off at school, kiss them goodbye, and pick them up together.

Inuyasha was giving Kagome time to be with her family. Every day after they dropped the pups off, he would drop her off at the shrine and pick her up before going to get the pups. After the day Kagome told Mayu about Koga, Inuyasha asked no questions. He was just glad that everything worked out between them.

Lately, she was spending less and less time with Inuyasha. Granted, she was spending time with her family, she still felt lonely. Often she would wish Inuyasha was with her, but knew he had work. The more Kagome sat and thought about it, the more she realized that she was being selfish. He had promised her that when he had time, he would visit her family with her. Sesshomaru and he were handling a big deal merger that would boost profits. It was wrong of her to want Inuyasha's attention all the time.

"Earth to Kagome." Souta waved a hand in her face.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I was just thinking."

"About Inuyasha." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Kagome laughed and punched him lightly in the arm. "What?" He rubbed his arm glaring at her.

"You're terrible."

"Only to you." He stuck his tongue out and continued to rub his arm.

They sat for several hours playing the game mixed with the occasional shouts of victory and defeat. Kagome's thoughts were still consumed by Inuyasha. She wondered if she would ever spend time with him. Perhaps she was being a bit clingy. After all, she was the one that told him she was uncomfortable with how fast the relationship was moving. Maybe this was Inuyasha's way of giving her some space.

_And now I hate it,_ she thought.

Kagome glanced at the clock. "Well, Inuyasha should be here soon. I'm gonna go."

"Aw," Souta pouted. "Just when I was about to beat you."

"In your dreams." She ruffled his hair and gave her mother and gramps a hug. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay. This weekend we are having a family dinner. Tell Inuyasha to come and bring his pups." Mayu said.

"I will."

"Be safe Kagome."

With that, she left to meet Inuyasha at the bottom of the shrine steps. His car was parked and waiting for her. Picking up her pace, she reached the car and jumped inside.

"Hey Kagome," said Inuyasha with a smile. How she loved that smile of his.

Without saying a word, Kagome leaned over and pulled Inuyasha into a steamy kiss. He groaned and leaned into her, nipping her bottom lip. She allowed him entrance, letting him explore every inch of her mouth. Reluctantly, Inuyasha pulled, but placed one last kiss on her lips.

"Wow." He grinned still breathing a bit heavy. "What was that for?"

Kagome just shrugged. "Just felt like it." Inuyasha sat staring at her for several seconds before driving off to the pup's daycare. She had to turn her head to hide the grin that was slowly forming. "My mom wants you and the pups to come over for dinner this weekend. Souta is bringing his girlfriend."

"So you're supposed to bring your boyfriend." Inuyasha teased.

"I guess, but I think she just misses your company like old times."

"I miss your mom too. She always knew the right thing to say to me whenever I was down or had a problem I didn't know how to fix."

"True." Inuyasha pulled over and helped Kagome out of the car. Together, they made their way to Keitaro and Keiko's classroom.

As soon as the pups saw them, they raced over to them.

"Keitaro, Keiko, say goodbye to your friends." Inuyasha said as he went to sign them out. Kagome grabbed their stuff and waved goodbye to their teacher.

"What did you guys do today?" asked Kagome.

"We did finger painting!" Keiko said.

"Yep, I made a rocket ship."

"I can't wait to see them." Inuyasha said as he helped the pups in their seatbelts. "I'm going to take you guys to your grandparents' house."

"Awww."

"Don't worry, Mamoru and Megumi will be there too."

"Are you and Kagome staying too daddy?" Keiko asked as Inuyasha drove to their next destination.

"No, but we will be coming back to get you guys."

"Okay."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and wondered what he was planning. Dropping the pups off at their grandparents' house, Inuyasha drove off once more.

"Alright, I've been quiet long enough." Kagome began. "Where are we going?"

"On a date."

She looked at him baffled. "A date?"

"Yes," he turned to look at her. "We haven't been spending time together with me working long hours now. Also, I never took you out. We can't say we're dating and we never gone on at least one date."

She was about to protest, but realized that Inuyasha was right. "It's fine." She mumbled.

"No," he touched her hand that was on her lap. "We deserve a night out together."

"Okay, are we going now?"

"Yep, I know a great ramen shop." Kagome laughed.

Kagome was glad that Inuyasha decided that they needed to spend time together. It was the one thing that bothered her and it was as if he read her mind. He wasn't kidding about the ramen shop. That was their first destination. Inuyasha was friends with the owner and got their meals free. Of course, Kagome didn't complain. She loved ramen too and it was the best tasting ramen she had ever had. After dinner, they walked through the town, leaving the car by the ramen shop. It was a nice date. They talked and laughed, sharing sweet kisses and gentle touches when no one was around. They stopped inside a small jazz café and danced to some of the songs playing. She felt like a teen again, in love and free with no worries. She was always amazed that Inuyasha could make her feel so alive. Although she tried not to, Kagome compared Inuyasha with Koga, noticing their differences right away.

A thought crossed her mind. What if Inuyasha found his mate? Would he tell her immediately or hide it? It wasn't something she wanted to think about. After all, Inuyasha did not say that she was his mate so his mate could still be out there.

"Kagome?" They had stopped walking and Inuyasha was now standing in front of her, a worried express crossed his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she gave a forced smile. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Well, whatever you're thinking about is putting your mood down."

"I'm sorry." She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. "I won't think about it anymore."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope, don't worry. I'm fine." Inuyasha nodded, not looking convinced. "Come on." She began pulling him in a random direction. "We still have some time before we have to go get the pups." Kagome decided that she was not going to think about it and just live in the moment. The thought of someone else being with Inuyasha made her feel sick. He deserved happiness and if it was with someone else, then she would be happy for him and encourage him to hold on to it. But, deep down, she knew that she wanted to never part with him.

**Review please! Also check out my other stories! I loving reading what you guys have to say about my story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone that it's been awhile. I've had a bad case of writer's block, but I'm doing better now so stay with me. Shout out to be beta reader, Midnightlily105!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own plot, the twins Keitaro and Keiko.**

**Chapter 17: Mommy for a day**

Inuyasha was sure that there was something bothering Kagome. In fact, he was sure that there was something bothering the pups as well. He tried to lighten up the mood, but his efforts were in vain. He wondered what was wrong with Kagome, ever since their date she seemed down, but refused to talk about it. Was she thinking about them? Was she having second thoughts about being with him and his pups? He immediately pushed that thought away. She loved the pups too much, right?

Now his pups were sad. Inuyasha wondered if they were being picked on again. He prayed not. Things at the daycare were going so well. It was tough trying to get them to speak to him about what was wrong; whenever he would ask, he got a "nothing" from them, but he knew that nothing was a something. No matter how you looked at it, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Inuyasha sighed and sat back on the couch. The house was quiet and everyone was asleep, except for him. Why? Because he was trying to fix the problems he knew nothing about. What could he do, but wait until they were ready to talk to him? He felt like he was failing them.

"Inuyasha?" Turning around, he spotted Kagome standing in one of the doorways that led into the living room. "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, he patted the cushion next to him. She hesitated for a split second before walking over and taking a seat. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the pups." He decided that it was best to deal with one problem at a time, his pups came first.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It looks like something is upsetting them."

"Yea…"

She placed her head against his chest. "Do you think they are getting picked on?"

"No, I think it's something else. I can usually tell if it's bullying."

"Oh," they sat in silence. Inuyasha rubbed her arm absently. "We should talk to them."

"We?"

Kagome looked up at him. "Sorry, I just thought-"

"No," he smiled at her. "We should talk to them, together." Inuyasha was happy that Kagome cared so much for his pups. He could see them living happily together for years. That thought made him smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." She studied him for several seconds before nodding.

"Well, do you want to talk to them now? I walked pass their room and they were talking quietly to each other. That was why I sought you out."

"Okay, let's go." Together they headed to Keitaro's and Keiko's room and just like Kagome said, they were whispering softly to each other. With Inuyasha's ears, he was able to pick up their conversation.

"I don't want to go Keitaro. The other kids will make fun of us." Inuyasha could hear the distress in her voice.

"We have to go to school Keiko. Daddy will be mad. He will think we are being picked on again."

"But Keitaro-"

"Don't worry Keiko; everything is going to be okay. I'm sure daddy will understand."

He couldn't take it anymore. It was time to find out what was wrong with his pups.

"Hey pups," he flicked on the light and took a seat on Keiko's bed, because both pups were sitting on Keitaro's bed. Kagome sat next to him. "Hey, I know something is going on and I just want to let you know that you can talk to us," Kagome smiled at him, "about anything."

The pups were very quiet, both looking down. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He was trying his best to encourage the pups to talk to him, but it wasn't working.

"Tomorrow for school, we have to bring our mommy and daddy to school for family fun day." Keitaro said bravely.

Inuyasha nodded. He remembered their teacher telling him about the event.

"Daddy, we can't go," Keiko all but whispered.

"And why not? You know I will be there. I want to see all the things you guys have been working on."

"But-" Inuyasha knew what was coming next. He knew it and he hated himself for it.

"I will be there too." Inuyasha looked at Kagome who continued to smile.

"You want to come, Kagome?"

"Of course. Unless you guys don't want me to."

"NO!" Keitaro grinned. "We do! We do!"

"We thought you didn't want to come."

"I'm sorry if I didn't show any interest, but I would love to come. So don't be sad, okay."

"Okay!" Inuyasha and Kagome each kissed the pups goodnight and left the room.

It was amazing to see Kagome handle the situation with the pups. Whether she realized it or not, she was just what the pups needed. A female that loved and cherished them, a female that did not care if the pups were full demon or full human, a female that loved the pups no matter what. Kagome was a female of worth and Inuyasha was not going to lose her.

"Well," she said breaking the silence as they walked back to the living room. "That was easy. I'm glad that the pups are happy now."

"Me too." He pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you Kagome."

She giggled. "For what?"

"For being here for the pups, for me."

"I will always be here for you guys."

"I'm glad. The pups love you, you know that right?"

"I know I'm not their mom, but for one day, even if it is just one day, I will give them the one thing they desire. I want to show them that I love them deeply and will always be there for them no matter what."

Inuyasha was ecstatic. He was at a loss for words. There was no doubt in his mind that Kagome was the one for him.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." He said and kissed the top of her head.

Inuyasha was up and ready as he waited for the pups to get dress. They were excited about today and he was too. It was a family event they had always wanted.

"Kagome we are ready now." Keitaro said as he walked down the steps with his sister trailing behind him.

"Okay, let's go."

"I can't wait to show you the pictures I made Kagome," said Keiko with a smile.

"I wonder what sort of fun things we are going to be doing."

The car ride seemed to drag on. The pups chattered happily about all the activities that they did for the past couple of weeks. Inuyasha was glad when they finally arrived. There were a lot of families, mothers and fathers. He was glad that Kagome was with them.

"Keitaro and Keiko, I'm happy to see you guys." Amaya walked up to the small group.

"Yep, the pups are thrilled to be here." Inuyasha explained as the pups tugged on his hands.

"Well, we are giving everyone a name tag before we start. So make your way to the classroom and we will begin shortly."

"Okay, thank you Amaya."

Arriving to the classroom, Inuyasha noticed that stares they were attracting. Some were friendly, while others not. He noticed a look of disgust on one couple's face. Today was going to be eventful.

"Daddy lets go sit with Hana and Daichi." Keiko said pointed towards the table of their two friends.

It was the table with the parents he was just looking at.

"Maybe we should sit somewhere else."

"But daddy."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. It will be okay." Kagome squeezed his hand and smiled. It seemed that she noticed the trouble too. He nodded. He was going to be on his best behavior, but if someone talked bad about his pups, all hell was going to break loose.

"Okay, let's go over."

The pups ran over and began chatting with their friends.

"Hello, I'm Eiji and this is my lovely wife with Miki. We are Hanna's parents." Eiji held out his hand and Inuyasha shook it.

"I'm Inuyasha, Keitaro and Keiko are my pups."

"They are….precious." Inuyasha's smile faltered a bit. The way she said precious was like she was saying the word fungus.

"They are **very **precious to me and I will do **anything **for them." He gave her a stern look, forcing her to look away. But she turned her attention towards Kagome.

"And you are?"

"Kagome," she held out her hand, but Miki just looked on.

"Are you the mother?"

"Depends on you how you define a mother." Kagome said tartly. Inuyasha grinned; Kagome was sexy when she got mad.

"So you are not." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Actually, I am." Inuyasha swelled with pride. He watched Kagome as she looked at the pups, who were too busy talking with their friends to pay attention to the conversation. "They mean the world to me and if anyone ever hurts them they will pay dearly." Inuyasha chuckled at how sweet she said it.

The couple was not at all happy with them, but Inuyasha didn't care. His pups deserved happiness just like everyone else. He could tell already, it was going to be a long day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own plot, the twins Keitaro and Keiko.**

**Chapter 18: The Good, Bad, and the Ugly**

Kagome was feeling violent which wasn't like her at all. Miki was bringing out a side of her that she never knew existed. There was nothing wrong with being half-demon. Half-demons were no different than full demons or humans. Even just having a little bit of demon or human blood didn't matter either. They had feelings too, they hurt, they got sad, they got happy. Nothing was different beside the outer appearance, but what mattered most was the inside. People like Miki made Kagome sick. Couldn't she see that her daughter Hana did not care what Keitaro and Keiko were. She saw them as friends and that was all that mattered to her. Kagome hated how blind some adults were. The world was changing. Half-demons were beginning to be treated the way they should have always been, with respect and equality. Yet, there were some people who liked to hold on to the past, Miki was one. Kagome wished that she would follow her daughter's example and not care. It would make things a lot simpler for everyone.

"Okay parents, it's time for the children to show you the art work they worked so hard on just for this special day." Amaya said, breaking Kagome's train of thought. She was losing her patience and was sure that if Miki said another thing about half-demons, she was going to beat the crap out of her in front of all the parents and children.

Keitaro grabbed Kagome hand and Keiko grabbed Inuyasha's. They followed Amaya and the other parents and children to another room. The room was decorated with drawings, paintings, and playdough sculptures. All the children began showing their parents their work.

Keiko led them to a drawing that was placed in a frame on one of the tables. "I did this one." she said with pride. The drawing had four figures, two were tall and the other two were shorter. They were each holding hands and had a smile. "This is me, Keitaro, you daddy, and Kagome."

Inuyasha leaned in for a closer look. "What is that next to you?"

"A kitten!"

He frowned. "Why would-" Kagome jabbed him in the side. "I mean, wow, a kitten." He sent a grin her way. She rolled her eyes in response.

"We should get a kitten daddy."

"Ummm."

"Aunty Sango has one."

"Well, that's different."

"Let's go look at my sculpture," Keitaro interrupted as he grabbed Kagome's hand to a table that displayed different sculptures of various shapes and sizes. They stopped in front of a sword. "I made Tetsusaiga dad."

"Look at the details. You did a great job Keitaro." Inuyasha ruffled his hair.

"You showed him your sword?" Kagome asked.

"Yea," he shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous."

He glared. "It wasn't."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared back. "It would have been fine if it didn't transform."

"It looks better that way. Besides, it wasn't like I was swinging it around."

She snorted. "Oh please Inuyasha. You know that was exactly what you did."

He opened and closed his mouth several times. She just shook her head and was about to say something else when she heard the pups laughter.

"We saw it when daddy was practicing with Uncle Sesshy. Grandma made us stay inside. She said she wanted us to be safe." Keiko explained.

"See, no harm. I would never endanger my pups."

For the rest of the morning, the pups showed Inuyasha and Kagome more of their art work as well as some of their classmates. Next, Amaya took everyone outside to partake in various activities that had been set up for them. Some were for the children while others were for the children to team up with a parent to go against others.

It was lunch time; Amaya brought everyone back inside where there was food set up at different tables. This was a chance to let the children talk with their classmates and for Amaya to talk with the parents.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat with the pups and waited until Amaya walked over to them. They walked over to a quiet spot in the room while the pups talked to their friend Hana.

"So, how are Keitaro and Keiko doing?" asked Inuyasha once they were far enough from the pups.

"Good, the first couple of days were a bit hard for them. From what you told me before about it being hard for them to be accepted because of them being different. It was hard for them to branch out and talk to the other kids." Amaya smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha. "I was glad when Hana went over and started talking to them. The three of have been inseparable since. The other kids began talking with them too and I believe that's what broke the ice."

"Have they been getting picked on?"

"No, I know this is the age group were kids begin to pick on each other, nothing like that has really happened. I mean, there was one small incident about sharing that the pups were involved in. I didn't tell you because they fixed the problem on their own. Since then, I have been keeping an eye on them and they all have been getting along."

"That's a relief." Inuyasha was glad that the pups were finally fitting in somewhere. There was no more sadness in their eyes; they no longer shed tears for being different. Everything was turning out to be perfect. He was surprised that a sweet little girl like Hana had such hateful parents.

"No mommy!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Amaya turned to the shout and realized it was Hana. Miki was pulling her away from Keitaro and Keiko. "I don't want to go. I want to stay with my friends."

"You don't need to hang around with…**them**." Keitaro and Keiko lowered their ears, looking down on the ground.

Inuyasha balled his fist up. He was tired of Miki insulting his pups; the fact that her husband, Eiji, did nothing to stop her pissed him off even more. "I am sick and tired of this. Hana and my pups get along perfectly. They share a strong bond of friendship. Why can't you let them be?"

"I raised her better than that!"

By now, every child and parent was looking on at the confrontation.

"Things are changing whether you like it or not. These are sweet children and they should not have to suffer because of you." Kagome said stepping in.

"Don't talk to my wife that way. She is doing what she thinks is best."

"What do you know! You're not even their mother. You dare add your opinion in this matter!" Kagome glared at Miki, ready to beat her senseless.

"Enough!" they all turned to Amaya. "You knew before your child was accepted here that we do not discriminate against anyone. Every race whether human, demon, hanyou, or even partially demon or partially human are accepted here and treated equally with open arms. If this is not the type of environment you want your child to be exposed to, then I suggest you find another daycare that cater to only humans. But you would be doing more harm than good for your child."

They didn't listen and instead picked Hana up and left the school. The parents and the children went back to eating their lunch.

Amaya turned to Inuyasha and Kagome and bowed. "I am so sorry. This should not have happened."

"It's okay," Inuyasha said with a smile. "Sometimes things happen and we have no control over it. It looks like they won't be coming back."

"It's a shame. Hana is such a bright young girl. To have parents like those must be very hard on her. I hope she doesn't grow up to be like them."

"Daddy, can we go home please." spoke Keiko. She was wiping the tears from her eyes. Keitaro held one of her hands and was trying his best not to cry.

Kagome was kneeling in front of them. She looked at Inuyasha and nodded.

"Okay," he finally said. "We can go home."

"Once again I am truly sorry." Inuyasha picked up Keiko and Kagome held Keitaro. "I hope I will see you guys later."

The ride home was extremely quiet. Neither pups said a word even when they were home. Together they went to their room and laid in bed.

Inuyasha was frustrated. Whenever he thought he was making progress with the pups, something always happened. There was always someone to ruin everything that he worked so hard at creating. Seeing his pups' crying faces broke his heart. He just wanted them to have a normal like without the hate. Why couldn't anyone see that they were good pups and only wanted to be loved?

It took Inuyasha awhile to realize that Kagome was gone. He followed her scent to the pups' room and found her talking with them.

"But Kagome, Hana was our friend and now she won't be going to school anymore because of us." It was Keitaro.

"I don't like being different Kagome. Why can't we be like everyone else? I don't want to be hated anymore." Keiko's voice trembled and Inuyasha could smell the salt from her tears. She was hurting.

"Come here. I know it's hard for you guys. I know that you are sad that you may never see Hana again, but that doesn't mean she is no longer your friend. She may not be able to be with you guys, but I know that she will always think of you two as being her friends forever. It's easier for some people to accept what is different than it is for others. Don't forget that you have family that loves and cares for you. Your grandparents, Sesshomaru, Rin and your cousins and your dad, they all love you."

"You love us too Kagome?"

"With all my heart. Never have I met such wonderful pups before. I love you for being yourselves, ears and all." Inuyasha peaked his head in and saw Kagome holding both the pups in her lap and was gently rocking back and forth. "Things will get better, just you wait. I know they will."

Inuyasha leaned against the wall. He vowed softly that he would make things better for his pups. They didn't deserve to suffer. He would find a way.

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own plot, the twins Keitaro and Keiko.**

**Chapter 19: Mama Higurashi**

"Inuyasha." He moaned, turning away from the voice. All he wanted to do was stay asleep. "Inuyasha wake up."

"No." The voice sighed. Inuyasha pulled a pillow over his head. He settled back down, falling back to sleep.

"GET UP!" He felt the pillow being pulled off his head and was greeted by blinding light. Inuyasha tried to shield his eyes, but it did not help. He was fully awake now.

"What the hell?!" He sat up and found a glaring Kagome standing over him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently. He loved when she looked upset. "Kagome what are you doing? It's too early to be messing around." Inuyasha yawned and stretched.

"I've been trying to get you up for the last hour. Besides, it's the afternoon now. You would have slept the day away if I didn't come and wake you up." She grumbled. "Shower and get dress, we have stuff to do."

"Like what," he sighed, already getting up off the bed.

"We are taking the pups to my mom's house."

"Why?"

"Just because now get up." Kagome turned to leave.

"Kagome," she stopped and turned back to Inuyasha. "Do you think it will help?"

She gave him a smile. "Of course. My mother seems to always know just what I need. I know bringing the pups to her will help."

"I hope you're right Kagome. I really do." He sighed and headed to the bathroom. Inuyasha wanted the pups to be happy. Kagome was confident that her mother could help bring the pups back to their usual self. He knew what it was like to be an outcast. He didn't want his pups to be tormented the way he was. Inuyasha just hoped Mayu was just what the pups needed.

* * *

"Thank you for coming by and bringing Inuyasha and his pups. I finally get to meet them." Mayu said with a smile. She bent down in front of Keitaro and Keiko. "You two must be Keitaro and Keiko." Keiko was trying to hide behind Keitaro, but could not help her curiosity at meeting the nice woman in front of them.

"You know us?" asked Keitaro.

"Of course I do. Kagome told me all about you both. You two are so adorable, looking like your father."

"You smell just like Kagome," Keiko said she moved from behind Keitaro. "Are you her mommy?"

"Yes I am," Mayu answered with a smile. "I just finished making cookies, would the two of you care to have one. I mean, if it is okay with your dad."

The pups looked at him with big eyes. Inuyasha groaned. "Okay, but just one."

Mayu stood and took Keitaro and Keiko by the hand. "I hope to guys like chocolate chip cookies."

"We do!"

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as they left. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Of course, you know my mom can cheer up just about anyone. I believe exposing them to good people like my mom will help heal them. It's a small step, but it is in the right direction."

"I should be able to cheer my own pups up." Kagome leaned close to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Everyone needs help Inuyasha. Don't be like that."

"I know. Should we go in there?"

Kagome shook her head. "Let them bond. Besides," she began pulling him in the opposite direction Mayu and the pups went. "I want to go to the Goshinboku tree."

"It's been awhile since I've seen that tree."

"Yea, you always found me when my mother would spend hours looking for me."

Inuyasha chuckled. "She always thought you left the house. I felt bad not telling her where I always found you."

"It was always our little secret." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back. It was great to be back to a place that always accepted him no matter what. He prayed that the pups would feel the same way.

Keitaro watched Mayu closely. He knew she was Kagome's mom, but he wanted to make sure that she was truly nice. He didn't want to be hurt again. He was going to protect Keiko from bad people. Mayu had pulled out a batch of cookies from the oven and was currently moving them to a plate. Keiko was sitting next to Keitaro was watching Mayu as well. Mayu took out two small plates and two small cups. She filled the cups with milk and placed a cookie on each plate before walking over to where Keitaro and Keiko sat.

"I hope to guys like them." She sat a plate and cup in front of them. Keiko waited until Keitaro took a bite of his cookie before taking one of hers. Mayu took a seat in front of them a waited. "Well, are they good?"

"Yes!" Keiko said with a smile. She took another bite of her cookie. Keitaro nodded in agreement, going back to his own cookie.

"I'm glad." She laughed.

Mayu suspected that something was going on with Keitaro and Keiko when Kagome called her late the night before to let her know that Inuyasha and his pups were going to visit. Kagome had sounded upset so Mayu didn't push the issue. Something must have happened at the school. Looking into Keitaro's and Keiko's eyes, she saw pain, even in Inuyasha's. It was obvious that they needed comfort. Mayu wasn't sure if she would be able to provide them what they needed, but she was willing to try. No one, especially children should have such pain in their eyes.

She remembered that same look Inuyasha had given her when he was hurt. He was so afraid to go home to his parents. Kagome had brought him home covered in bruises. He didn't want his mom or father to see him beaten and broken. Mayu helped Kagome clean up and banged him. It took a while for Inuyasha to talk about what happened. Often she heard him and Kagome arguing with one another. Mayu finally took it into her hands to find out what happened. Inuyasha was picked on by a group of humans and demons who didn't like that he was half-demon. He hated himself for what he was. He felt that he was weak and there was no one who would ever accept him for who he was.

Mayu held him and told him that there would always be people in the world who would not accept him for what he was, but that there were those who loved him the way he was. She remembered later that same night that Kagome went back to talk to him. She told him that he was lucky that she was her friend and to stop moping around. That it was obvious that there were stupid people in the world and he needed to get over. Surprisingly, the talk Mayu and Kagome gave him seemed to cheer him back up.

Mayu smiled as she remembered that. She was glad to be able to help Inuyasha. It looked like the pups were having the same problem Inuyasha had. She waited until the pups were done before continuing to talk. "Kagome told me that you two were in school."

Keitaro looked down. "They don't like us."

"Who doesn't like you," Mayu asked gently.

"The people at school." Keiko said. "They don't like that we are half-demons. We lost our friend because her mommy and daddy didn't like us." She sniffled, wiping away a tear. "We just wanted to be friends. I don't like being different from everyone else."

Mayu's eyes watered. She hated how cruel people were, especially to children. There was nothing wrong with Keitaro and Keiko. They were perfect just the way they were. Mayu reached over and stroked them on the cheek.

"I know it's hard being different. There are just some people in the world that do not like when something or someone is different." Both their ears dropped. "But, there are many **many **people who love you for just the way you are."

"Like who?" asked Keitaro. He was on the verge of crying, but was trying to stay strong for his sister.

"Well, you're dad and Kagome. They love you very much. I know you grandparents and you're aunt Rin and uncle Sesshomaru and their pups love you."

"But that is all. No one else loves us."

Mayu stood and picked up Keitaro and Keiko up, placing them each on a hip. She walked to the couch and sat down.

"I know it's hard right now, but you know that the most important people love you. That is your family. They love you with all their heart and would do anything for you."

"But what about other people." asked Keitaro. "Will they never love us?"

"Some people who take the time and get to know such wonderful pups will, but there are others who will not. I'm sorry."

"So, it's okay that not everyone will love us?"

"You have the most important people loving you." Mayu smiled at them. "Including me."

"Really?" Keiko asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I know you lost a friend, but you will gain new ones." Keitaro and Keiko hugged Mayu, feeling a lot better.

Silently watching were Inuyasha and Kagome. They were happy that the pups were no longer sad. It was a tough lesson to learn, but Inuyasha was sure that pups understood what Mayu was saying to them. He could not help but smile. They were growing up so fast. He thanked Kami that his pups were their happy selves and promised that he would do everything in his power to make sure they remain happy.

He glanced over and Kagome. _Now if only I can fix my own problem._

**Please Review! Thank you.**


End file.
